I Want To Remember my Song
by StephanieCullen116
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un accidente te borra tus recuerdos de tu infancia que pasaste con tus 3 mejores amigos y luego de un Tiempo el nunca se olvidó de ti y te encuentra e intenta hacer que recuerdes tu pasado, pero es difícil porque eres una estrella de rock?
1. Boletos para una cena

**I want to remember my song**

**Boletos para una cena **

**E POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 21 años y vivo al centro de los Estados Unidos, para ser más específicos en la ciudad de Chicago junto a mi padre Carlisle, mi madre Esme y mi hermano mayor Emmet y con nuestros mejores amigos Jasper y Jacob. Los cuatro tenemos los mismos intereses con respecto al mundo de la música aún estamos estudiando en la academia de música Midnight Sun, en nuestro último año y luego de allí ver si n os aceptan en alguna disquera, etc.

Pero mi vida sin ella hace 15 años fue difícil, aún la recuerdo como la mejor amiga que tuve de niño. Emmet y Jasper lo superaron hace tiempo pero yo aun no…. Todavía no. Recuerdo que a los 4 nos gustaba la música y hacíamos competencias de quién era mejor cantante... es difícil saber si Bella cumplió su sueño.

-Hey _Eddy_ conseguí boletos para cenar con las V Girls!!! Oh compadre ellas sí que son unas bombonasas especialmente, la sensual de Rosalie- mi hermano Emmet como siempre molestándome.

-y quien rayos son las V. Girls "_Emmy_"… - ha!! A ver si le gusta que lo llamen así- y no me digas Eddy y lo sabes!!.

-aaach!!! No Emmy no!!!! Me recuerda a la última novia que tuve, iuuuu era una zorra… bueno lo siento hermano y las V. Girls son una banda de rock integrada por 4 chicas, Is, Alice, Rosalie y Reneesme- contestó un entusiasmado Emmet.

-Emmet sabes que a mí no me agrada ese género… para mí eso no es música, para mi es ruido!!

-Oh ya verás como cambias de parecer al conocerla, bien nos vemos iré a llamar a Jasper y a Jacob, la cena será en 2 días y mañana iremos a su concierto, adiós!!- y con eso mi "adorado" hermano se fue.

-Las V. Girls…. que tienen de especial……

Con toda la locura de mi hermano "_Emmy"_ me fui a dormir, mañana será un largo pero largo día… apuesto que Emmet consiguió pases VIP… debo ir preparado mentalmente si quiero sobrevivir a esto.


	2. Espectativas para el concierto

**Expectativas para el concierto**

B POV

Otro concierto más que dar, esta vez será en Chicago, el lugar de mi accidente hace 15 años cuando apenas tenía 6 años, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia luego de ese suceso, pero creo que todavía no debo de preocuparme por eso ahora, quiero realizar todo lo que mi sueño me ha dado para lograr en mi vida por cierto me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 20 años, tengo una prima hermana llamada Reneesme y de cariño le llamamos Nessie y mis mejores amigas son Alice y Rosalie. Nuestro grupo de rock le pusimos como nombre de las V. Girls, se preguntarán porque llamamos a este grupo de ese modo, desde que empezó la fanaticada entre mis amigas por los vampiros (que antes lo consideré como aterrador pero ahora los veo más interesantes y atractivos) descubrimos nuestros dones en el canto (sobre todo el género de rock) decidimos formar una banda, y he allí el nombre.

Gracias a Alice nos volvimos famosas, Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo con que formamos la banda pero yo no… yo y mi torpeza montada sobre un escenario resulta bastante aterrador, y traería grandes problemas con ello pero mi querida prima Nessie me convenció.

Nuestro grupo está formado de la siguiente manera:

Rosalie: en la batería

Reneesme. En el bajo

Alice: en la guitarra eléctrica

Y Yo: como solista (aunque todas cantamos canciones que cada una a compuesto pero las mayoría las canto yo) y también toco la guitarra acústica y el piano.

-Bella!!! Es hora del ensayo mujer!!! Despierta niña- gritó mi mejor amiga Alice.

-Ya voy!!! –Dios que desesperada…

-Bells, la disquera organizó una cena con algunos fans y según me enteré son 4 chicos- dijo mi prima algo emocionada y nerviosa.

-espero que no sea como la última vez…

-de que hablan- preguntó Rose.

-mmm… Rose recuerdas la última vez que tuvimos una cena con unos fans? –pregunté.

-hay si!!! No me lo recuerdes eran prácticamente unos acosadores que horror Dios eso fue demasiado espantoso…-dijo horrorizada.

Si, estaba muy de acuerdo con Rosalie fue demasiado aterrador y creo "literalmente" que quede algo traumada por eso, recuerdo que los chicos "aparente normales" comenzaron con una conversación normal al principio nos parecieron agradables pero de un momento a otro sus hormonas explotaron y prácticamente se nos abalanzaron encima sobre todo a la pobre de Rose y tuvimos que llamar a seguridad…. Eso fue casi como para una película de miedo dramatizado.

-pero no se preocupen habrán guarda espaldas.. –dijo Nessie sacudiendo la cabeza recordando lo sucedido.

-eso espero-dijimos al uníoslo Rose y yo.

Ensayamos todas las canciones habidas y por haber de nuestro reciente álbum y un par de canciones de otros álbumes pasados.

-Excelente ensayo chicas las veo mañana antes del concierto- dijo nuestra representante satisfecha de nuestro trabajo.

-gracias Ángela… y ahora chicas tarde de compras!!!- dijo una efusiva duendecillo saltarín.

-Alice…-musité.

-nada Bella iremos a comprar cosas para el día de la cena, tengo un buen presentimiento-contestó dando saltitos.

-estás segura Alice?- preguntó Rosalie incrédula.

-Muy pero muy segura chicas.

Alice prácticamente nos arrastró a un centro comercial donde por lo general van gente de mucho dinero a comprar ropa o accesorios, no hallé esto necesario, por lo general odio ir de compras sobre todo cuando está al mando una duendecilla imperactiva.

Entramos en 7 tiendas para vestidos de lujo pero Alice no estaba conforme con ninguno que vio, ya que tuvo la gran idea de que nos vistamos con nuestro color favorito en la banda… yo realmente no tenía uno propio, me dan igual los colores pero Alice se inmutó en vestirme de rojo con negro.

-Alice hemos visto cientos de vestidos y aún no puedo creer que no hayas elegido uno!!!- grité irritada.

-paciencia, paciencia…. Oh!! Mira hacia haya hay una tienda, no la había visto!! Vamos.

Alice y su entusiasmo nos llevo a la tienda y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría por todo el lugar.

-ya encontraste algo al fin- la miré escéptica.

-ja ja si Bella están justo a nuestras narices.

Al voltearme pude apreciar 4 hermosos vestidos justo del color de cada una que representa en el grupo.

-señorita, nos mediremos los 4 vestidos de allá- dijo Alice a la encargada.

-sí señorita enseguida- la encargada tomo los 4 vestidos y nos dirigió a los vestidores.

-bien la distribución de los vestidos serán los siguientes Rosalie tu llevarás el dorado, Nessie tu llevarás el de color naranja, bella tu el rojo y por supuesto el morado!- señaló a cada una para que la encargada nos entregara los vestidos.

La primera en probárselo fui yo, gracias a Alice que me obligó. Al momento de ponerme el vestido, nunca creí que me gustaría, me quedaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, la falda caía medio recta pero al final quedaba entubada que le daba un aspecto elegante, en la parte del busto era recto con tirantes gruesos de color negro, y traía una correa en la cintura.

-Bella ya terminaste quiero ver cómo te quedo!!-gritó Alice desde afuera.

-salí del vestidor, y noté la cara de asombro de mis amigas y mi prima, sentí mis mejillas arder y supuse que me había sonrojado.

-oh por Dios Bells te ves genial!- dijo Reneesme.

-si Alice hace un perfecto trabajo-contestó Rose.

-Gracias, Rose, Bella estás hermosa-contestó Alice con una enorme sonrisa- ahora es el turno de Nessie!!!.

-espera ya me cambio- avisé antes.

Entre al vestidor y me cambie, vi que Reneesme estaba algo ansiosa y le deje espacio libre. Mi prima entró de volada y salió en menos de 5 minutos, se veía hermosísima su vestido hacia resaltar sus ojos y cabello, el vestido era de tipo corset y su falda tenía algo de vuelo.

El turno de Rosalie llegó, si dije que Nessie se veía hermosa Rosalie me hizo llorar, su vestido resaltaba sus perfectas curvas, en la parte de arriba de su vestido llegaba hasta los hombros con unos diminutos tirantes dorados, su vestido llegaba un poco hasta los muslos y era de brillantes dorados.

-oh por Dios Rosalie-gritó Alice.

-gracias, realmente eres buena con la moda-respondió Rose.

Alice se cambió y se veía como una verdadera ángel su vestido la hacía ver un poco más alta de lo que era, no tenía escote pero la hacía verse elegante su falda era acampanada con una cinta negra en la cintura y traía un chal negro con diminutos brillantitos plateados (N.A/ todos estos vestidos los puedes ver en mi perfil una vez cuando los haya subido yo les aviso XDD).

-bien creo que nos llevamos los 4- anunció Alice luego de haberse cambiado.

Por supuesto Alice no dejó que nadie pagara nada, ni siquiera los zapatos, pero bueno ella logra convencer con la cara que pone…

Luego de las compras nos fuimos al hotel donde estábamos hospedadas para descansar para el concierto de mañana.

Gracias a todos los que agregaron mi historia como su favorito en su perfil y por el primer Reviews, y espero que en el este episodio puedan haber mas comentarios. Gracias n_n ya que es mi primer fic de esta maravillosa serie de vampiros, aunque aquí sean todos humanos jejeje bye nos leemos en otra

By: SteephanieCullen116.


	3. El Concierto

**El Concierto**

**EPOV**

Emmet no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro para esperar a Jasper y a Jacob para irnos al dichoso concierto de las V. Girls "que novedad", el estaba demasiado ansioso, y solo apenas eran las 5:30 y el concierto era a las 7:00 de la noche!!.

-cálmate Emmet! Ellos dijeron que llegarían a las 5:40!!- gruñí ya bastante enojado.

-cállate cascarrabias, lo sé pero quiero ver a Rosalie!! Y decirle que la adoro- gritó entusiasmado.

-Emmet, es una persona normal va al baño, no es para que te pongas de esa manera por una baterista y cantante de un grupo de rock.

-no es solo una persona normal, ella es una reina, no más que eso es una Diosa, esas curvas, esos pechos, esas caderas y su….

-CALLATE!!! Pervertido!!!-si pensaba que quería escuchar eso créanme que no.

-Hay Eddie es que acaso eres…gay? O eres un reprimido sexual??-preguntó curioso.

-no soy gay "_Emmy" _ ni un reprimido sexual, no hay ninguna chica hasta el momento para mí que valga la pena-dije ahora si enojado!.

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de matar o mejor dicho golpear hasta quebrarme el brazo a mi "adorado hermanito" pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Al fin!! Se tardaron un milenio!!-dijo Emmet abriendo la puerta.

-hola Emmet valla saludo, lo siento pero creí que dijiste a las 5:30- dijo Jasper rodando los ojos- y hola Edward.

-Hola Jasper, Jacob que hay- pregunté de forma casual.

-jajaja, nada Edward, hey como le hiciste para aguantar a semejante hombre- preguntó Jacob.

-pues créeme que estuve a punto de acecinarlo de no haber sido por ustedes- dije sarcásticamente.

-ja ja muy gracioso Eddie-dijo Emmet recalcando la palabra Eddie.

-no era que querías irte ya?- dije escéptico.

-oh sí es hora de la diversión, yeah!!-contestó corriendo al garaje.

A eso de las 6:10 ya estábamos entrando al concierto siendo las únicas almas vivas del lugar, me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba extremadamente decorado de cosas de vampiros, murciélagos y al fondo tenían un bonito logo que las representaba.

-oigan quiero ver si podemos conocerlas ahora- dijo Emmet.

-ve tu yo iré a buscar nuestros lugares- dije.

-mm.. estoy de acuerdo con Edward no quiero que cuando la gente llegue coja nuestros asientos-dijo Jasper a mi favor.

-si yo también- dijo Jacob.

-oh! Rayos… de acuerdo- un derrotado Emmet nos siguió a la zona VIP.

**BPOV**

-Bells estoy nerviosa!!!- dijo Nessie abrazándome.

-creí que ya lo habías superado primis.

-pues sí, pero creo que es por lo de mañana, no lo puedo evitar!!

-Nessie no dejes que eso te preocupe, como ya te dije tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- dijo Alice consolándola.

-niñas solo faltan como media hora para su presentación y hay algunos fans que quieren conocerlas!!- dijo Ángela.

-mmm.. bueno solo haz pasar a 4 no queremos tanto lío- contestó Rosalie.

En eso Ángela se fue en cuestión de segundos y luego regresó con 4 chicos, uno parecía el típico chico que se cree la última coca cola del desierto, el chico de cabello negro al lado del rubio me recordaba al típico presidente del club de ajedrez, el moreno parecía el líder de baloncesto y el último podría decirse que se veía simpático.

Al momento en que ellos entraron 3 de ellos tenían cara de ver a una deidad frente a ellos..-_oh no_-pensé.

-no puedo creerlo!! Son ellas!! Ah… hola soy Mike, ellos son Eric, Tyler y Nahuel- dijo el chico rubio casi abrazándonos a nosotras.

-calma Mike pareces un acosador, am.. disculpa a mi amigo- dijo sosteniendo a el Tal Mike… su nombre era… ah si Nahuel.

-a si em no te preocupes no hay problema, bueno le daremos nuestros autógrafos y un par de fotos y luego se retiran ya que vamos algo atrasadas- dijo una irritada duendecillo.

Y así fue, le dimos nuestros autógrafos en un póster y luego nos sacamos las fotos individuales, el cual el tal Mike casi me quiso besar eso fue demasiado aterrador y ni se diga con la pobre Rosalie ya que el tal Tyler creo que así se llamaba trato de hacer algo raro en ella y eso fue demasiado acosador, Alice si mantuvo a raya a Eric y bueno Nahuel se comportó de manera muy educada con Nessie, Dios este chico me está empezando a caer bien porque está con ellos mm.. tal vez porque no tiene opción quien sabe, luego nos tomamos una foto grupal y listo con eso nuestros admiradores no tan admirados a excepción de uno se fueron, en mi opinión personal creo que a Nessie le agradó un poco el tal Nahuel.

-gracias por todo esperamos verlas pronto tal vez sí, ya que nuestra academia es de música y quizás el director las invite, adiós- dijo Nahuel sacando a sus amigos de aquí. _A ti si pero a tus amigos no los quisiera ver_ –pensé.

-AL FIN!! Era hora- gritó irritada Rosalie.

-creo que Nahuel me agradó un poco- dijo Nessie sonrojándose.

-uuuy!! Alguien se enamoró-comentó Alice.

-no!! Sólo es agradable- gritó Nessie.

-bueno emm, chicas faltan 5 minutos para el concierto vámonos- dije sacando a Nessie de ese incomodo momento.

El momento del concierto llegó e hicimos una buena entrada. Cantamos todas las canciones que habíamos ensayado y dejamos a otro público satisfecho.

EPOV

Luego de que Emmet casi le rogara a la representante de las V. Girls para ir a conocerlas no pudimos porque al final ella escogió a Mike y a su grupito porque al parecer le agradó un poco al idiota de Eric, y un decepcionado Emmet regresó a nuestros lugares.

-hey hermano cálmate podrás conocerlas mañana en la noche- dije animándolo un poco.

-seh lo sé pero me da mucha bronca que ese Mike y su banda de idiotas lograran entrar- masculló fríamente.

-Emmet tiene razón- contestó Jacob.

-bueno no se preocupen mañana será mucho mejor- calmó Jasper.

-sí, miren ya van a empezar- dije.

Las chicas hicieron una fabulosa entrada y cada una tomó su lugar, al momento de que los reflectores las iluminaran me sorprendí un poco cuando vi la chica que era solista cuyo nombre que creo que era Is, me pareció conocerla en ese instante tiene un gran parecido a Bella, su cabello castaño, sus ojos marrones, su piel pálida… todo era idéntica a ella…

Me di cuenta de que sus canciones sonaban como un coro de ángeles a pesar del ruido de la batería y de la guitarra eléctrica. No me di cuenta cuando se había acabado el concierto y de que mi hermano se sacara de mis pensamientos.

-hey Edward despierta!!- gritó Emmet.

-ya!! Que sucede- contesté.

-y?- dijeron todos.

- y ¿qué?- preguntó irritado.

-te gustaron o no?- preguntó Emmet

-pues.. si son buenas supongo- dije.

-como que buenas hermano? Son Diosas!!

-ah, no exageres Emmet-contesté.

-oh no exagero si supieras como se te veía tu cara cuando veías a Is, se nota que te gustó!- dijo Emmet.

-no.. es eso ella me recuerda a alguien… -_y lo averiguaré_- pensé.

-como quieras

Al llegar nuestros padres nos saludaron como de costumbre y nos guardaron algo de comer.

-hijo les preparé su comida favorita- dijo mi querida madre Esme.

-gracias ma, pero no tengo hambre- dije y subí a mi habitación. Escuche cuando mi madre le hablaba a Emmet.

-que le sucedió a tu hermano Emmet- preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-no lo sé desde el concierto ha estado raro dijo que la chica Is se parecía a Bella, y desde ese momento a estado callado y muy pensativo.

-hay Emmet me preocupo mucho por Edward se que la partida de Bella esa vez fue muy duro para él y aún no la ha superado, Bella para mí también era como una hija más y quiero que sepas que yo también la extraño y a su mamá Renee y a su padre Charlie y a Carmen a los cuatro los extraño muchísimo.

-si mamá lo sé- dijo Emmet

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de mi madre. Recordé por un momento en la hermana de Renee, Carmen. Según lo que mi madre me contó ella tuvo una hija que era la combinación del nombre de su hermana Renee y de mi madre Esme… Reneesme… otra coincidencia más, estoy completamente seguro de que es Bella pero tengo que averiguarlo a toda costa y si es quiero saber si ella me recuerda.

Con estos pensamientos me dormí soñando como de costumbre con Bella cuando éramos niños, espero que me recuerdes…

Bella…

Gracias Vero, espero que te sigan gustando mi historia y gracias a ello me has dado paso para seguir subiendo cada capítulo, ojalá que otras personas al igual que tu les guste mi historia

Gracias

Bye StephanieCullen116


	4. La Cena de Sorpresas parte I

**La Cena de Sorpresas**

**EPOV**

Me levanté temprano que es algo inusual los domingos y me preparé el desayuno.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?- entró mi madre preguntando.

-ma me asustaste…, bueno supongo que bien- contesté.

-lo siento Edward, que sucedió ayer, ¿pasó algo malo en el concierto?- preguntó preocupada.

-no mamá, es sólo que me quedé pensando en algo- dije.

-en ella ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-sí,…. La chica Is de aquella banda, se parece mucho a ella a pesar de los años- contesté.

-tal vez sea ella- dijo.

-tal vez… pero y si fuese ella, que pasaría si no me reconoce.

-no creo que se haya olvidado de ti, cariño, recuerdo que ustedes eran como uña y mugre, más que con tu hermano y Jasper- dijo sonriendo.

-sí, tienes razón ma, hey ¿el grandulón ya despertó?- pregunté.

-no, aún no supongo que está en el país de los sueños aquella chica- contestó riendo.

-oh no lo dudes mamá- me reí de solo pensarlo.

-Baya, alguien despertó de buen humor esta mañana- dijo mi padre entrando al comedor.

-buenos días papá, pues se puede decir que sí- le dije.

-bueno amor, esta vez no desayunaré, hoy tengo que entrar temprano al hospital- dijo, despidiéndose con un beso a mi madre – y adiós hijo.

-adiós pa- contesté.

-adiós querido, cuídate- se despidió mi madre.

-bueno ma, iré a despertar al señor país de Rosalie.

-de acuerdo, cariño.

Subí al cuarto de Emmet, no sin antes traer conmigo un vaso de agua bien fría. Lo he despertado de esa forma desde algún tiempo, ya que tuve una experiencia fea con despertarlo una mañana.

-Flash Back-

Iba de camino a su cuarto a despertarlo para ir a la academia.

-Emmet despierta se hace tarde- lo moví.

-oh!! Maldito no me ganarás- dijo de pronto.

Al parecer el "_don musculote"_ estaba soñando que era boxeador profesional o algo así porque me dio un fuerte derechazo en el estómago y me dejo en el suelo sin aire.

-MALDICIÓN EMMET!!!- grité.

- que, que sucede!!, Eddy que haces allí en el suelo- preguntó curioso.

-eres un imbécil me golpeaste!!!

-¿yo?, yo no hice nada- dijo inocentemente.

-maldito ya verás!!

Me le abalancé encima e intenté ahorcarlo pero en eso mi madre entró y pegó un grito horrorizado y llamó a papá para separarnos.

Y desde ese entonces lo desperté de otra manera menos pacífica.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Entré a su cuarto y vi que abrazaba a la almohada y le daba besitos- _idiota_- pensé. Era gracioso verlo en ese estado como desearía grabarlo en video.

-oh… Rose… te amo- musitó en sueños.

-vamos a despertar al gran Emmy para llevarlo a la realidad- dije más para mí.

Me acerqué a su cama y de una sola le eché el agua en su cara, y como de costumbre se despertó gritando como niña; cuando dejará de hacer eso.

-maldición Edward!!!, estaba soñando con mi futura esposa- gritó un Emmet malhumorado.

-no me digas- le dije algo sarcástico.

-porque rayos me despiertas a esta hora!!- dijo mirando el reloj.

-no lo sé, me dieron ganas de hacerlo- salí de su cuarto riendo.

Lo escuché soltar muchas maldiciones, por lo que baje al cuarto de música para tocar mi hermoso piano de cola. Me senté en el banquillo y empecé a tocar la melodía que tantos años toqué para una canción que Bella y yo compusimos antes de que ella partiera, prometimos cantarla alguna vez cuando nos volviésemos a ver, ella lo prefirió cantarla en inglés, yo la ayudé a escribirla, ya que en esos tiempos Bella no sabía hablar el idioma. Era de costumbre que todos los domingos tacara la melodía; mi madre Esme se entusiasmaba cada vez que tocaba dice que está llena de mucho sentimiento y en verdad eso es lo que pienso.

-hey hermano, llamé a Jasper y a Jake para ir a comprar ropas elegantes para hoy en la noche- dijo Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-m… de acuerdo, vamos.

Pasamos a buscar a Jasper y a Jacob en el gigante jeep de Emmet y luego nos dirigimos al centro comercial, en la sección de hombres.

-y… ¿Cómo hay que ir vestidos?- preguntó Jacob.

-pues algo semi -formales diría yo- dijo Emmet.

-a… de acuerdo- dijo Jacob.

-hey, tengo una idea!- dijo Emmet.

-como cual- eso solo puede significar una cosa _problemas_- pensé- que no sea una tontería- le dije.

-m… no hermanito, tenía pensado en dispersarnos que cada quien valla por su lado, porque pienso que será raro ir todos juntos- dijo sonriendo.

-m… como quieras- me fui antes de que inventara otra locura más.

Iba caminando hacia un almacén pero alguien me llamó… y era una voz de mujer… eso solo puede significar una sola cosa… Tanya…, porque demonios siempre me persigue, es que no se ha dado cuenta de que no me interesa, sinceramente parece una de esas chicas cualquiera o muy fáciles y además he tratado de ser un caballero con ella y decirle no, y ya sabrán porque desde que la conocí he odiado mi apodo.

-Eddie- gritó ella. Detesto ese nombre!!, cree que es melosa pues no- pensé.

-Tanya…- dije sin entusiasmo alguno.

-hay que casualidad de verte por aquí- si, bastante (nótese el sarcasmo)-pensé.

-supongo...

-¿vienes de compras?- preguntó. _No mira, solo vengo a mirar como estúpido el lugar._

-si…

-ah… ¿te puedo acompañar?- _oh definitivamente no, me niego, jamás!!._

-no creo que sea lo mejor, te aburrirás.

-hay no te preocupes yo..

-Tanya disculpa pero debo irme.

Me fui corriendo y me metí en el primer almacén que vi, ya no aguanto estar cerca de ella… es tan irritante.

Bueno cambiando de tema.

Logré ir a la tienda de solo caballeros y compré la ropa para la cena y luego me encontré con Emmet y los demás y nos fuimos a casa. El tiempo fue algo rápido y ya estábamos en camino al restaurante.

-oh por Dios aún no lo asimilo!!- gritó nerviosamente Emmet.

-cálmate Emmet- calmó Jasper.

-Edward se que tu auto es elegante y flamante pero quieres manejar más rápido- sugirió Emmet.

-como quieras hermanito- en vez de acelerar disminuí considerablemente la velocidad y aunque odio manejar así valió la pena ver la cara de ansiedad de Emmet.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN!! ACELERA EL MALDITO AUTO….MALDICIÓN- me gritó un muy enojado Emmet.

-Hazle caso Edward- me dijo Jacob algo asustado.

-está bien, está bien- aceleré el auto antes de que Emmet en verdad intentara matarme.

Llegamos al restaurante y pedimos nuestras reservaciones para la cena, nos trasladaron a un salón privado en donde había una elegante mesa para 8 personas.

-bien y ahora ¿cómo nos sentaremos? Yo quiero ir con Rose!!- dijo Emmet.

-bueno yo… quiero ir con Alice- dijo Jasper algo nervioso.

-m… bueno a mí me gusta Is, pero también a Nessie- dijo Jacob.

-pero Jake debes elegir a una, y que tal si ustedes apuestan en un piel, papel o tijera.- Emmet y sus niñerías.

-Emmet, no seas infantil- dije.

-hermano es la única manera, el que gane se sentará con Is y el que pierda se sentara con Nessie.

Jugamos el tonto juego de Emmet y resultó que yo gané y me sentaré con Is y Jacob con Nessie. Nos sentamos y conversamos cosas sin importancia hasta que ellas llegaron. Se veían diferentes, radiantes a lo que se veían el día del concierto.

-ho… hola soy Emmet Cullen- dijo Emmet levantándose- levántense…

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen, ellos son Jasper Whintlock y Jacob Black- los señalé a ambos incapaces de articular palabra.

-mucho gusto a todos, debo de suponer que deben saber nuestros nombres pero mejor lo haremos como se debe, mi nombre es Alice Brandom, ella es Isabella Swan, Reneesme Rivera y Rosalie Hale.

_¿Isabella Swan? Ese nombre…. Se me hace muy conocido._

No sé cómo le hicimos, al parecer la mentalidad de Emmet estaba muy sincronizada con la de Alice ya que tuvo la misma idea de sentarse con cada uno por separado (como lo planeo Emmet), ayudé a Isabella a sentarse en su asiento como un buen caballero trata a una dama… en verdad no es solo una dama, ahora que la veo mejor, ella es como un precioso ángel de ojos chocolates.

Cuando la ayudé noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual me pareció muy adorable…. _Edward deja de pensar eso!!, recuerda debes averiguar si es Bella…_

-y de ¿Dónde son?- preguntó Alice

-Todos somos de aquí, de Chicago y ¿ustedes?- preguntó Jasper.

-pues… yo también soy de Chicago, Rosalie es de Los Ángeles, Reneesme de California y Alice de New York, pero Reneesme y yo las conocimos en la Universidad New York- contestó Isabella.

Así que también Isabella es de Chicago… que coincidencia. Tal vez en verdad sea ella…

-y ¿ustedes que hacen en su tiempo libre?- preguntó Rosalie.

-bueno los cuatro nos juntamos para ensayar canciones, a nosotros también nos gusta el mundo de la música- contestó Emmet.

-wow enserio!, y ¿qué género les gusta?-

-bueno Rose a todos nos gustan géneros diferentes, por ejemplo a mí me gusta el Regueton (N/A: no sé cómo se escribe XD) y el rock- contestó Emmet orgulloso.

-y ¿a ti Jasper?- preguntó Alice.

-bueno a mí me gusta la balada y el pop- dijo Jasper.

-¿Jacob?- preguntó Reneesme.

-m… a mí de todo un poco

-y Edward ¿qué género te gusta escuchar o cantar?- preguntó Isabella

-m… la balada, música clásica y ahora recientemente el rock, por influencia de Emmet ya que al principio el rock….- fui interrumpido por la tos incesante de Emmet- no lo veía así tan…- cuando miré a Emmet noté que su dedo cruzaba por todo su cuello indicándome que si decía algo me mataría- como música para mí ya que no soy como Emmet, pero cuando lo empecé a escuchar me gustó y pues ahora también forma parte de mi género.

-que bien y con ¿qué música comenzaste a escuchar el rock?- siguió preguntándome. _Piensa… piensa, no puedo decirle que el de ustedes eso sería muy obvio._

-con Linkin Park- fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente.

-hay que bien

Luego de esa extraña charla donde Emmet me amenazó si yo decía algo sobre el rock, fui literalmente salvado por mi inteligente mente para no ser aniquilado por ese grandulón, aprecio demasiado mi vida como para dejarme aniquilar por él. Hablamos cosas sin importancia entre todos nosotros, pero no participaba mucho sólo comparaba a Bella con Isabella, parece extraño pero es demasiado obvio de que estas coincidencias fueran tan apegadas a la realidad.

-bella…-susurré sin darme cuenta, pero creo que se escuchó algo alto porque…

-como sabes que me llaman así, ese es un apodo personal…- dijo incrédula. _Otra coincidencia…_

-bueno yo… no lo sé solo lo dije sin pensar lo siento- y me levanté, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba poner mi mente en orden para sacar conclusiones.

Salí al estacionamiento y respiré hondo, me calmó algo pero mi mente seguía en un gran dilema, se debatía en preguntarle _Hey tu eres Bella eras mi mejor amiga de niño ¿me recuerdas? _, pero definitivamente no le diría eso, sería extraño y comenzaría a preguntarme cosas si ésta no fuese MI Bella.

-hey hermano que ocurre- preguntó Emmet.

-pues… hay demasiada coincidencia entre Bella e Isabella no lo sé, son tan parecidas, nacieron aquí, tienen el mismo color de ojos, cabello y piel solo que esta última ya es más madura y todo, ya no se qué hacer- die desesperado.

-calma hermano, hay que tener paciencia y jugar bien las cartas para averiguar si es ella o no- dijo calmándome.

-si tienes razón, entremos.

Al entrar nuevamente, noté que hablaban animadamente y vi a Jasper muy pegado a Alice y lo mismo ocurría con Jacob y Reneesme. No le di mucha importancia por lo que me fui a mi asiento para seguir la cena normalmente.

-sucedió algo- preguntó Jacob.

-no nada… me olvidé algo en el auto- mentí.

-y Jazzy ¿dónde estudian?- ¿_Jazzy? desde cuando…._

-en la academia Midnight Sun.

Seguimos con nuestra plática y luego Alice se encargó de llamar al mesero y luego ordenamos algo de comer. Luego de haber terminado la cena quise llamar a Reneesme para preguntarle algo muy, pero muy importante…

-Reneesme… crees que podemos hablar un minuto a solas, tranquila soy de fiar no haré nada malo- le dije para que no se asustara.

-a… está bien.

No levantamos al mismo tiempo y fuimos a fuera, no le preste atención a las miradas de confusión de los demás ahora solo tenía algo planteado en mi mente.

-Reneesme de casualidad ¿tu madre es Carmen Stanlyn?- pregunté de golpe.

Hola!! A todos, disculpen si me demoré, pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes con la escuela, mi mama, las tareas en fin muchísimas cosas, que aunque no escusa no importa aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 primera parte y luego les paso la segunda parte.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, y esto me ayuda a inspirarme más, ojala hayan mas jejeje bueno, nos leemos en otra

Bye

By: StephanieCullen116.


	5. La Cena de Sorpresas parte II

**La cena de Sorpresas II parte**

**EPOV**

-Reneesme de casualidad ¿tu madre es Carmen Stanlyn?- pregunté de golpe.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?- tartamudeó.-¿la conoces?

-de hecho no mucho, mi madre Esme sí…- le dije

-¿Esme?- preguntó

-sí, mi madre y la tuya eran buenas amigas.

-Reneesme quiero que me contestes esto, es de suma importancia, la madre de Isabella era Renee ¿cierto?- pregunté ansioso.

-sí… ¿por qué, sucede algo?

_Bien me lo confirmó… es ella… pero hay otra duda, ¿Bella me reconocerá si le digo que soy yo?_- pensé.

-no digas nada de esto a nadie… mira se que tienes muchas dudas que rondan por tu mente y pensaras que puedo ser un posible acosador o eso, pero no te asustes no soy nada de eso, yo hace 15 años conocí a Bella ella era mi mejor amiga…. No te puedo decir esto aquí solo quisiera hablar contigo en alguna oportunidad que se te presente, te dejaré mi número telefónico y mi dirección, y te contaré toda la historia- le dije.

-Nessie, porque demoras- entró Bella.

-ya íbamos a entrar…- le dijo Nessie.

Entramos los tres y seguimos conversando normalmente.

Ahora mi nuevo trabajo es que Bella me recuerde…

**BPOV**

Mientras dormía plácidamente, estaba sumida en uno de los sueños que últimamente se ha vuelto una costumbre. Soñaba que jugaba con un niño alrededor de 5 años de cabello cobrizo y unos profundos ojos esmeraldas, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo en el sueño, al parecer yo me alejaba más y más y noté una profunda tristeza en sus orbes esmeraldas y en la última parte me gritaba _¡¡__**Espera!! ¡¡No te vayas!!**_

Era siempre mi costumbre que me despertara de golpe con algo de sudor e hiperventilando, prácticamente ese sueño se ha vuelto una rutina. Pero ya no le doy tanta importancia no sé qué es lo que significa tal vez algún día lo sepa.

-al fin despiertas, señorita- dijo Alice recostada en la puerta de mi habitación.

-pues sí…-musité.

-¿otra vez ese sueño?- preguntó

-sí…-contesté.

-a… bueno sólo venía para despertarte pero ya veo que ya lo has hecho, si me necesitas estaré con Nessie y Rose para irnos probando nuevos look para la cena especial de hoy- dijo dando sus acostumbrados saltitos de alegría.

-¿tan temprano?- pregunté incrédula, esta chica sin duda está loca.

-no has escuchado una frase por ahí de que para _la moda no hay horas_.

-de hecho, nunca, creo que eso lo inventaste- dije rodando mis ojos.

-aguafiestas…

Mientras que la loca de mi amiga salía de mi habitación me fui a dar un relajante baño caliente para relajar todos mis músculos, de verdad ahora si necesito vacaciones, según Alice nos darán dos meses y espero que así sea…. No mas conciertos solo disfrutar de lo lindo.

Al salir del baño una _"visión" o "recuerdo"_ de mi pasado me golpeó de repente a mi mente, en ella escuché una melodía de un piano que era tocado por el mismo chico de cabellos cobrizos, sentí que ya la había tocado antes, y la curiosidad me embargó y a penas me vestí, salí de el cuarto y bajé a la sala de eventos donde había disponible un hermoso piano negro de cola; me senté y dejé que el recuerdo de mi mente me embriagara de nuevo y empecé a tocar la melodía con suavidad. Al terminar de tocar la hermosa melodía me comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, siempre que recordaba algo de mi pasado pasaba eso, por eso no intentaba recordar no quería sufrir de migraña todo el tiempo. Fui a la enfermería del hotel y me dieron unas aspirinas, el cual me calmaron un poco… pues cuando entré a la suite Alice me comenzó a gritar.

-donde rayos te metiste mujer, necesitamos arreglarte pronto mira la hora que es!!- dijo exaltada.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- dije, me di cuenta que solo faltaban 3 horas para susodicha cena. Tanto así quedé tan sumida en mis pensamientos, wow…

No tuve tiempo de alegar nada solo fui arrastrada por Alice hacia su habitación y entre Rose y Alice me arreglaban para ir a la cena. Estas chicas eran todas unas expertas en la moda, prácticamente terminaron en 20 minutos.

Me miré al espejo sorprendida del trabajo que realizaron Alice y Rose, mi maquillaje era ligero, sólo un rímel, y delineador y labial de color carmesí en mis labios; mi cabello caía en hondas por mi espalda y llevaba una cinta negra en el cabello. Todo esto junto con el vestido rojo se me veía genial, nunca creí que me vería de esa manera, nunca me consideré una chica bonita como lo eran Alice, Rose y Nessie.

-perfecto…- dijo una orgullosa Alice.

-si te ves hermosa Bella- dijo Rose.

-Baya primis te ves sexy!- dijo Nessie.

-no es para tanto, pero debo de admitir que hicieron un excelente trabajo.

-bueno es el turno de Nessie!!- gritaron al unísono Alice y Rose.

A eso de las 2 horas ya todas estábamos preparadas y listas para irnos en la limosina que Alice nos encargó. Llegamos al restaurante que se llamaba Bella Lounge que se encontraba en el Centro del prestigioso Gold Coast de Chicago. Una sensación de nerviosismo me invadió, ¿cómo serían esos chicos? La verdad tenía curiosidad, espero que no sean como los demás.

-Buenos noches, tienen alguna reservación- pregunto el anfitrión.

-sí, las V. Girls han venido, y tenemos una cita con unos fans- dijo Rosalie.

-si…. Déjeme llevarlas.

Luego de darle nuestros autógrafos fuimos dirigidas a un salón privado y en el habían 4 chicos demasiado guapos, parecían modelos o algo así; noté como Alice se emocionó, claro no lo demostró pero pude darme cuenta y también vi a Rose sonriendo como nunca y Nessie… ella tomaba mi mano muy fuerte.

-ho… hola soy Emmet Cullen- tartamudeó, el chico más corpulento del grupo, era gigante nunca había visto a un hombre tan grande, parecía de esos tipos que pelean en lucha libre, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario, sus ojos de color caramelo y sus rizos del mismo tono lo hacían ver aniñado, un perfecto oso.

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y ellos son Jasper Whintlock y Jacob Black- dijo el chico de cabellos broncíneos y de ojos esmeraldas. _Esperen cabello bronce y ojos esmeraldas…. Se parece al niño de mis sueños… no, no creo, pero se me hace tan familiar, como si lo conociera. Bella cállate, recuerda la migraña!!-_me regañé a mí misma.

-mucho gusto a todos, debo de suponer que deben saber nuestros nombres pero mejor lo haremos como se debe, mi nombre es Alice Brandom, ella es Isabella Swan, Reneesme Rivera y Rosalie Hale- habló Alice por todas.

Edward al escuchar eso, según lo que noté, su rostro mostró algo que no pude identificar, por lo que no le di importancia.

Al momento de sentarnos Edward se acercó hacia a mí y me dedicó una perfecta sonrisa torcida… me quedé perpleja por ver tal deidad ante mis ojos, que hasta me olvidé de cómo respirar. _Inhala, exhala… bien Bella lo haces bien._

-¿te ayudo?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-ah… sí…- tartamudeé.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, y nunca pensé que sería lo mejor de mi vida puesto que las cenas anteriores han resultado horrores…. Y de solo sentarme con un perfecto Adonis todo resulta perfecto… pero lo extraño de todo esto es que el me resulta tan familiar, como si lo conociera de años pero no estoy segura, no recuerdo haberlo conocido, estoy confundida.

Alice les preguntó a todos que hacían en su tiempo libre y nos sorprendió mucho que nos contestaran que a ellos también les gustaba cantar y componer música. Y luego de eso les preguntamos cuáles eran sus géneros favoritos y fue realmente interesante.

Sentía una insistente mirada hacia mí y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba mirándome, sentí que mis mejillas empezaron a arder y supe que me había sonrojado. Escuché un susurro por parte de él, al principio no lo había entendido pero la capté inmediatamente.

-bella…-susurró.

-¿Cómo sabes que me llaman así?, ese es un apodo personal- dije incrédula. Como lo averiguó.

-bueno yo… no lo sé solo lo dije sin pensar lo siento- se levantó y se fue. _Extraño._

-ah… disculpen ya vengo- al parecer Emmet fue a buscar a Edward por su extraño comportamiento.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, pero al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Edward y Emmet y regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Noté que Jacob le susurraba algo a Edward, pero solo vi que articulaba algunas palabras inentendibles para mí mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-y Jazzy ¿dónde estudian?- dijo Alice para romper el incómodo silencio.

-en la academia de Midnight Sun.

-wow ustedes estudian allí, por lo que he escuchado, dicen que es una de las mejores academias de música que existe en todo Estados Unidos.

- pues sí, es lo que todos dicen- dijo Jacob.

Alice, llamó al camarero para tomar nuestras ordenes, lo cual agradecí internamente porque si hago memoria me olvidé de comer en todo el día y me estaba muriendo de hambre como nunca en toda la vida. Luego de haber terminado de comer noté que él se levantaba igual que a Nessie y me sorprendió, que harán ellos dos afuera.

-oye Jasper… sé que disculpa mi imprudencia pero ¿puedo llamarte Jazzy?- preguntó Alice. Hasta el momento nunca había visto el brillo de sus ojos, se veían diferentes, al igual que con Rose.

-ah… me siento alagado, no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia- contestó Jasper.

-Rose a que te dedicas en tu tiempo libre aparte de grabar música y eso- preguntó el grandulón.

-pues a la mecánica, adoro arreglar los autos, se que parece extraño pero…

-es perfecto…-la interrumpió con una pícara sonrisa.

- Rose… iré a ver porque Nessie tarda demasiado- le susurré a Rosalie.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida pero me los encontré hablando un poco bajo, por lo que decidí interrumpir.

-Nessie porque demoras- pregunté.

-ya íbamos a entrar- dije un poco nerviosa.

Ya luego de ese inconveniente entramos y conversamos todos de lo mas norma, ya eran alrededor de las 12: 30 y ya casi no había nadie en el lugar solo nosotros, baya se nos hizo bastante tarde, el tiempo pasó volando y nos tuvimos que despedir de los chicos.

-espero volverlos a ver- dijo Alice un poco ¿Triste?.

-sí… si hablamos con nuestra representante tal vez los visitemos en su academia- dijo Rose.

-estaríamos gustosos de volverlos a ver- contestó Emmet.

-adiós- coreamos todos juntos.

La limosina ya nos esperaba afuera; nos montamos y regresamos al hotel, al entrar a nuestra suite las 4 gritamos emocionadísimas por haber conocido a tales chicos, el cual eran tan agradables.

-Jasper es tan LINDO!!!- grito Alice.

-al parecer ya te gustó- dije en tono de burla.

- oh vamos Bella a ti se te notaba la atracción que tenías por Edward

-¿yo?- dije. Como es eso posible… yo atraída por Edward… o sí… agh no seeeee.

-no mira- contestó sarcásticamente.

-pero si a Rose le gustó Emmet- me defendió Nessie metiendo a Rose dentro del embrollo.

-ah… si pues tu Nessie a ti te gustó Jacob, ahora estas en un gran pero gran dilema jovencita- dijo Rose defendiéndose.

-a…- se quedó sin habla.

Las 4 nos miramos fijamente y nos hechamos a reír por las bromas entre nosotras, y al mismo tiempo suspiramos emocionadas.

-obligaré a Ángela…. Quiero verlo de nuevo!!!- dijo Alice.

-pobre Ángela- dije.

-Pero vale la pena.

-Las V. Girls al poder- gritamos nuevamente juntas, ese era parte de nuestro lema.

Con todo el griterío y algunas amonestaciones por parte de los otros huéspedes nos fuimos a dormir y esta vez soñé con mi próximo encuentro…. Con Edward Cullen… siento curiosidad por él.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han puesto Reviews nuevamente, y los que han agregado mi historia en su profile como favoritos, les estoy eternamente agradecida.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en otra.

El siguiente título sería…. Las V. Girls en Midnight Sun, no se lo pierdan!!

Bye

By: StephanieCullen116.


	6. ¡¡¿Las V Girls en Midnight Sun!

Hola a todos nuevamente y aquí les traigo mi siguiente episodio. También les quería decir que ya pueden ir a mi perfil y allí podrán ver los vestidos que usaron Bella y sus amigas en la cena. también quería decirles que una amiga mía comenzó a subir una historia sobre la saga de Twilight se llama La Confusión Renessme Cullen, espero que la lean a ver que tal, ella espera de todo, (la animé para que escribiera de verdad esta bien bueno).

**

* * *

**

**¡¡¿Las V. Girls en Midnight Sun?!!**

**BPOV**

-Ángela porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa siiiiiiiiiiiii?- dijo Alice haciendo pucheros y caritas irresistibles para que Ángela nos dejara ir a visitar la academia (o mejor dicho para verlos a ellos).

-Alice, Dios me voy a caer!!, está bien, está bien pueden ir solo si consigo el permiso del director- dijo Ángela tomando el teléfono.

-wiiiii- gritó un alegre duendecillo.

Sip, aquí estábamos las cuatro pidiéndole permiso a Ángela para que nos dejara ir, solo nos faltaba un último paso, convencer al director de la academia. Alice, Rosalie y Nessie estaban hechas un saco de nervios no dejaban de caminar de un lado a otro, creo que la más calmada de las cuatro soy _yo_…. (Nótese el sarcasmo), vale yo también estoy nerviosa, quiero ver a _Edward_, necesitaba preguntarle algo, su comportamiento en la cena fue extraño.

-Buenos Días, ¿es usted el director de la prestigiosa academia Midnight Sun?- preguntó nuestra querida representante por el auricular del teléfono.

-…..

-Sí, mi nombre es Ángela Weber la representante de las V. Girls, me preguntaba si mis chicas podrían ir a visitarlos para demostrar su talento a sus estudiantes y que ellas sigan los aconsejen y todo lo demás, o no se también…- siguió hablando.

-….

-le agradezco mucho mañana estaremos allí, hasta pronto director Cheney- y cerró el auricular del teléfono.

-y bien- exigió Alice.

-pues- suspiro- sí, podrán ir mañana.

Las cuatro emitimos un grito de alegría y comenzamos a dar vuelta por toda la oficina de Ángela, y entre todas la abrazamos y pues… como nosotras somos cuatro contra una la tumbamos al suelo.

-no…respiro…niñas…-dijo Ángela.

-lo sentimos Áng- dijimos al unísono las 4 y la ayudamos a levantarse.

-muchas gracias, te debemos una- y con eso Alice literalmente nos arrastro para ir nuevamente al centro comercial.

Según Alice, nosotras debemos ir muy pero muy presentables y ya me imagino el porqué, ella quiere deslumbrar a Jasper y también nos quiere ayudar a deslumbrar a los demás, pero para mí eso no era una buena idea, no quisiera llamar la atención más de la debida. Fuimos de tienda en tienda comprando ropa nueva y a mí obligándome a comprar un montón de ropa de más como… lencería….. en fin, al terminar de ir en tienda en tienda, estábamos muertas de hambre por lo que pasamos a ir a un Mc Donald's, se nos antojaba una buena comida chatarra teníamos rato de no comerla y de allí nos fuimos al hotel.

**EPOV**

-EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!- gritó Emmet entrando a mi habitación.

-pero que carajos.... qué te pasa Emmet!!!- dije irritado.

-oh Eddy no me lo vas a poder creer, las V. Girls irán mañana a la academia…. Podre ver a mi linda Rose- dijo con sus ojitos brillosos por tanta excitación.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunté incrédulo…. Así que ellas vienen…. Perfecto.

-pues Jacob tenía que recoger algunos instrumentos y pasó cerca de la dirección y escuchó que el director estaba hablando por teléfono y tu sabes cómo es él de curioso y se quedó espiando y escuchó decir que admitía que las V. Girls vinieran mañana a visitarnos!!! No es eso genial- dijo Emmet todo de golpe.

-bueno… y ¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunté.

-pues impresionarlas con nuestra mejor música- dijo entusiasmado.

-bien, ahora a descansar, mañana será el gran día.

Nuestra madre subió y nos dio las buenas noches. Yo estaba ansioso por que fuese mañana, quería verla… en eso un sueño sobre ella vino a mí.

-Edward… te extrañado- me dijo con un susurro angelical.

-yo también mi pequeña- la besé.

En ese instante todo se volvió negro, y la perdí de vista.

-BELLA!!- grité lo más que pude, pero nadie me contestó. Escuché unos sollozos cerca de mí y me descubrí llorando, por perderla otra vez…

Me levanté hiperventilando y sudando; miré mi reloj y eran las 5:30 a.m.- maldición- pensé.

Muy a mi pesar me levanté, porque sabía que se me iba a hacer imposible volverme a dormir. Faltando una hora y media para ir a la academia, bajé y me encontré con mi padre sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

-hola, papá- saludé.

-buenos días, hijo, que madrugador- me sonrió.

-bueno… no tan buenos…. Tuve una pesadilla- musité.

-¿quieres contármelo, hijo?- preguntó.

Me senté a su lado- soñé que Bella regresó conmigo y en ese momento me sentí feliz en aquel sueño, quería que eso fuese verdad, pero luego todo se tornó oscuro, la perdí nuevamente padre y no quiero que eso pase de verdad, no de nuevo, ahora que la encontré.

-tranquilo hijo, confía en ti y en tu corazón y verás que eso no sucederá- me aconsejó mi padre.

-gracias, pa

Me levanté mas animado y fui a darme una ducha y luego me vestí; bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina y con la ayuda de mi madre me preparé el desayuno, al finalizar, me dirigí a la sala nuevamente sólo para esperar a Emmet para irnos, ya que según él, había puesto un despertador para no quedarse dormido y no llegar tarde a la academia.

Ya eran las 6:50 y escuché un sonido sordo en la planta de arriba.

-MIERDAAAA!!! MALDITO DESPERTADOR!!! Llego tarde a la #$&%$& academia!!!- gritó desesperado.

-EMMET CULLEN!! QUE TE HE DICHO YO SOBRE ESAS PALABRAS- gritó Esme.

-LO SIENTO MAMÁ!!- se disculpó.

A los 5 minutos bajó el tan esperado grandulón.

-hola dormilón- dije en un tono divertido.

-CALLA!! Y más te vale que aceleres tu $%&$%/ auto!!!- gritó malhumorado.

-EMMET!!- escuchó mamá.

Subimos en mi querido volvo y tuve que acelerar ya que noté la desesperación en el rostro de "mi querido hermano". Llegamos en tiempo récord. Nos estacionamos entre un convertible BMW rojo y un Audi TT **(N/A: no se mucho de autos pero… este lo encontré así en Internet XD)** descapotable de color verde oscuro brillante.

-WOW que carrasos me pregunto ¿de quién será?, no recuerdo haber visto estos autos- chifló Emmet.

Nos bajamos y prácticamente corrimos hacia nuestra primera clase… canto… con la profesora Parker.

-Buenas tardes señores- dijo reprobatoriamente.

Entramos algo avergonzados por llegar tarde y nos limitamos a sentarnos en algunas sillas libres del mini auditorio.

-Bueno ya que _todos están presentes_- dijo énfasis en Emmet y en mí.- les tenemos una sorpresa… tenemos el prestigio de presentarles a las V. Girls que han venido a nuestra querida academia desmoles un fuerte aplauso.

Todos en el auditorio aplaudimos y algunos exageradamente gritaron, en ese lapso de tiempo Jasper y Jacob se nos unieron; ellos tenían una enorme sonrisa, porque según mis pensamientos ellas están aquí… solo para nosotros (según Emmet, es fácil leerle el pensamiento, el quiere eso).

-HOLA a todos!! Como están!!- dijo Alice tomando el micrófono.

-BIEN!!- gritamos todos.

Sip, ellas estaban aquí, con sus hermosas sonrisas que deslumbran a cualquiera…. Sobre todo mi Bella… _maldición Edward concéntrate!!._

-Jóvenes presten atención, quiero que todos ustedes le demuestren a La V. Girls su talento, chicas pueden tomar asiento. ¿Quiénes quieren ser voluntarios?- preguntó la profesora.

Vi que Emmet se levantó y literalmente corrió hacia el escenario y nos hizo seña para que fuésemos a acompañarlo. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos con él.

-valla señor Emmet está muy entusiasmado en el día de hoy, empiecen por favor.

Jasper colocó nuestro demo, yo me dirigí donde estaba el piano y Jasper con su guitarra. La música empezó a inundar el lugar, noté que algunas personas asomaban sus cabezas para ver que ocurría.

**BPOV.**

Al momento de visualizar a Edward extrañamente mi corazón se aceleró desbocado y sentí mis mejillas arder. Alice tomo de mi mano y la apretó levemente, se le notaba a leguas que estaba emocionada. Edward y los demás iban a cantar una canción. Y en eso empezó.

_**(Emmet)**_

Aquí estoy yo

para hacerte reir una vez mas

confia en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás

_**(Jasper)**_

aquí estoy yo con un beso quemandome los labios

es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar dejame entrar

_**(Jacob)**_

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul

viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

_**(Edward)**_

Aqui estoy yo

abriendote mi corazon

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrandole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo aceptame

Al escucharlos fue demasiado emocionante, la voz de Edward era imparable, era como un ángel caído desde el cielo, Dios, que hermoso. Alice, Rose y Nessie y también se emocionaron mucho y quedaron abrazadas a mí y cada vez que podían suspiraban. Su talento era demasiado incríble.

_**(Emmet)**_

Aqui estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…

y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad

seran de verdad

_**(Jasper)**_

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos

y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir

los abrazos que de........

_**(Edward)**_

Le pido a Dios

un toque de inspiración

para decir

lo que tu esperas oir de mi

_**(Todos)**_

Aquí estoy yo

abriendote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrandole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo aceptame

_**(Jacob)**_

Dame tus alas las voy a curar

_**(Edward)**_

y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

_**(Todos)**_

Aquí estoy yo **(y aquí estoy yo)(Edward)**

abriendote mi corazón **(mi corazon)(Jacob)**

llenando tu falta de amor **(falta de amor)(Emmet)**

cerrándole el paso al dolor **(cerrándole el paso al dolor)(Edward)**

no temas yo te cuidaré **(te cuidaré)(Jasper)**

_**(Edward)**_

siempre te amaré

Fue mi imaginación o qué, pero Edward cuanto terminó su última frase me miró con sus intensos ojos esmeralda, sus ojos demostraban felicidad y un extraño sentimiento que no logré identificar, pero lo que si estoy segura que cada vez que los vea me perderé en ese mar esmeralda…. _Pero que rayos digo!!, el es solo un chico, porque se tendría que fijar en mi profundamente, a lo mejor solo me quiere por ser….cantante… y famosas….Rayos BELLA!!!._

-excelente canción chicos, nos han impresionado- comentó la profesora.

Alice se levantó y aplaudió y los demás le siguieron, los chicos sonrieron satisfecho de haber logrado un buen trabajo en equipo e hicieron una leve reverencia dando las gracias. Luego se bajaron del escenario y se sentaron en la fila siguiente a la de nosotras.

-eso fue hermoso chicos, tienen un maravilloso talento, soy su primera fan!!- dijo Alice.

-gracias Allie… esa canción la escribió Edward, le debemos el crédito a él- contestó Jasper.

-calla Jasper….- dijo Edward golpeándolo.

Edward compuso esa maravillosa canción?, oh por Dios, el sí que tiene talento para eso, si esa es una de sus canciones me imaginare las otras igual de buenas.

La profesora Parker invitó a los demás estudiantes a subirse al escenario, ellos no lo hacían tan mal, ellos también tenían talento, pero el que siempre me cautivará será la voz dulce y varonil de Edward….

-ahora bien ya que todos han subido al escenario, quisiera escoger solo a un estudiante para que tenga el honor de cantar con la líder del grupo V. Girls!- dijo la profesora.

-uy Bella, con quien cantaras…- dijo Nessie. _Oh…_

La profesora cerró sus ojos y levanto su dedo índice y señaló a todos pero luego se detuvo, se escuchó un OHhh y voltee mi cabeza hacia donde la profesora había apuntado para mi sorpresa había sido Edward… Dios que coincidencia!!.

El, asombrado se levantó de su asiento y se subió nuevamente al escenario, conmigo siguiéndole por detrás, la profesora decidió que ambos escogiéramos una canción libre para que la cantáramos en dúo.

Edward, eligió la música al azar, el me miró esperando mi aprobación, de inmediato acepte… ya no importaba que canción cantaría, solo sabía que lo haría con él, con el chico de perfectos ojos esmeraldas y cabellos broncíneos.

_La melodía empezó…._

* * *

Hola, a todos nuevamente, espero que todos estén bien, se que soy una de las personas que actualizo rápido, pero la inspiración se fue volando como el viento debido a mi deprimente vida escolar, enserio estoy comenzando a odiar las materias que tengan que ver física, química y biología (bueno solo los profesores), pero se que no hay mucha escusa por eso, jejeje.

La canción que coloqué esta ocasión es de **Aquí estoy yo** que la canta Luis Fonsi, Alex Sintec, Noel y David Bisbal se los recomiendo para las personas que aún no la ha escuchado; esta fue una de las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir este fic es muy bonita la canción y expresa bastante sentimiento XD.

Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo, ya que en el próximo vendrán más recuerdos de Bella, ya que ella comenzará a recordar su pasado.

Bye a todos los quiere

StephanieCullen116


	7. Vagos Recuerdos

**Vagos Recuerdos**

**BPOV**

Edward, eligió la música al azar, el me miró esperando mi aprobación, de inmediato acepte… ya no importaba que canción cantaría, solo sabía que lo haría con él, con el chico de perfectos ojos esmeraldas y cabellos broncíneos.

_La melodía empezó…._

La letra era sencilla, una de mis favoritas, _**Me muero por conocerte**_, de Alex Ubago y la Oreja de Van gogh. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que el sabía tocar el piano…

_**(Edward)**_

Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida

Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas

más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza

de ser capaz algún dia

de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,

que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco más

¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Me muero por abrazarte,

y que me abraces tan fuerte,

me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,

acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,

me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,

me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,

palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,

voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

En ese instante, dejó de tocar el piano y se levantó de su asiento, y dejó que la melodía continuara para seguir cantando. Y al terminar su última estrofa el tomó de mi mano, sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, era una sensación _agradable_.

Todo dejó de importarme, estaba metida en mi burbuja personal con Edward adentro.

_**(Ambos)**_

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,

abrir todas tus puertas,

y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,

crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Al mirarnos a los ojos, mi mundo comenzó a darme vueltas, vagos recuerdos de mi infancia golpearon con fuerza a mi cabeza que provocó un dolor intenso que ni yo misma pude soportar. No sé cómo me armé de valor, pero logré cantar mi parte, quería terminarla con él, un dolor de cabeza no me iba a arruinar el momento.

_**(Yo)**_

Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,

me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,

sentir cada dia, ese flechazo al verte,

qué más dará lo que digan,

que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mia,

y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,

vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

_**(Ambos)**_

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,

abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,

y ver en tus rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,

crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

_**(Ambos)**_

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,

abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,

y ver en tus rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,

crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Al terminar la canción, improvisamos un final, Edward me empujó hacia a él delicadamente y me besó la frente. Todos los estudiantes incluyendo a mis amigas, se levantaron y aplaudieron, la mano de Edward aún seguía tomando la mía, pero no importó e hicimos una pequeña reverencia en modo de agradecimiento.

En ese preciso instante la campana sonó, significaba cambio de hora. Agradecí internamente el timbre, necesitaba un descanso, mi dolor de cabeza no me permitiría pasar un buen día.

Salí corriendo del lugar y me dirigí al pequeño parque de la academia y me senté en uno de los banquillos del lugar, respire hondo un par de veces hasta que el dolor cesó. _Porque me pasó eso… y más cuando él me tomó de la mano…_-pensé, aún no lo comprendía.

Otro recuerdo surgió; la misma melodía que vino a mi mente cuando estaba en el hotel, regresó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue la letra de la canción, iba a empezar a probarla pero una voz que no reconocí me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó un chico. Me voltee y para mi sorpresa era el chico que el día del concierto conocí; su nombre no lo recordaba.

-ah… hola….-dije intentando recordar su nombre.

-Soy Mike… oh Dios, no lo creo creí que mis amigos me mentían, de verdad ustedes están aquí?- preguntó acercándose más y más, solo me observaba como si yo fuese un pedazo de carne…

-ah Mike…sí… em yo- no sabía que decirle estaba demasiado cerca.

-oye Newton, el profesor Hanson, te necesita- mi héroe personal me libró de Mike, le agradecí internamente.

-gracias-musité.

-no hay problema, ¿estas bien?- preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

-em sí, solo vine a respirar aire fresco, disculpa mi imprudencia de hace un momento.

-tu amiga Alice te anda buscando, quiere ir con nosotros a nuestra siguiente clase, que es coreografía.

-de acuerdo.

Edward me acompañó hasta su clase, ya que no sabía donde quedaba. Alice cuando me vio entrar me envió una cara reprobatoria por lo sucedido de hace un momento, lo sé estuve mal.

-bueno ya como todos saben tenemos unas invitadas en el día de hoy, y de seguro todos ustedes están ansiosos de que las chicas les enseñe un par de coreografías de sus videos. Verdad chicos!!!- gritó el profesor. Todo el mundo gritó un sí, vaya que entusiasmo.

-bueno chicas muéstrenme sus pasos.

Rosalie mostró su reluciente sonrisa, a ella le fascinaba bailar, podría decirse que ella era nuestra coreógrafa.

-chicas a sus posiciones!!- gritó Rose.

Mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares Rose se encargó de poner la música.

_**Run The Show…**_

Empezamos a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la música, se podría decir que algunos pasos no eran tan fáciles de aprender, llevamos semanas practicándola.

Finalizamos con una buena rutina y nuevamente los aplausos resonaron en el lugar.

-eso fue estupendo chicas- dijo Emmet cuando nos acercamos a ellos.

-gracias…-dijo Rose apenada.

Las clases transcurrieron, y puedo decir que muy divertidas. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, los chicos nos pidieron que nos sentáramos con ellos y aceptamos. Escogimos una mesa para 8 personas mientras ellos pedían la comida por nosotras.

-bella, creo que tienes competencia….-susurró Alice.

-porque- pregunté incrédula.

-mira hacia allá- dirigí mi mirada donde me indicó Alice.

Me congelé. Una chica de cabellos rubios estaba abrazando a Edward. _Esa zorra… estaba coqueteándole!!!_-pensé. Rayos Bella, Edward no es nada tuyo, estúpida Bella.

Pero noté algo extraño en el comportamiento de él, hacia aquella chica, se mostraba indiferente e irritado. ¿será que el no le interesa?.... maldita sea, esto de verdad que me está afectando demasiado. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, lo chicos por fin llegaron.

-lo sentimos… tuvimos un pequeño percance- dijo Jacob burlonamente.

-ya dejen de molestar- dijo Edward irritado.

-se puede saber ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Alice sin rodeos.

-pues… es Tanya…una pequeña admiradora de Eddy- contestó Emmet.

-admiradora..-bufó- yo diría que es una acosadora- dijo Edward.

Olvidamos la situación incómoda de aquella chica y comimos placenteramente.

Al sonar el timbre de la siguiente clase, noté que Edward detenía a Nessie mientras caminábamos a las aulas, decidí no meterme, no quería llegar a otras conclusiones.

**EPOV**

Luego de esa situación tan incómoda con Tanya, les llevamos a las chicas su almuerzo, hablamos cosas sin importancia, para pasar el tiempo. Al finalizar la hora del almuerzo, detuve a Reneesme, necesitaba hablar con ella y este era un buen momento.

-Reneesme, espera- la detuve.

-sí, dime

-quisiera saber si estas disponible esta tarde- pregunté.

-mm bueno si, no tengo nada que hacer ¿por qué?

-diría que este sería un buen momento para hablar sobre Bella.

-esta bien, en ¿dónde nos vemos?- preguntó.

-que te parece en el mismo restaurante de hace dos días, yo pagaré los gastos- dije.

-de acuerdo.

Fuimos a clases, hasta que llegó a su fin, nos despedimos de las chicas prometiendo que deberíamos salir de nuevo los 8 juntos.

Al llegar a casa, fui directo a mi habitación, necesitaba prepararme mentalmente sobre la charla de esta noche.

-Eddy!!!, por que tan misterioso hermanito- entró Emmet a mi habitación sin permiso alguno.

-Emmet que te he dicho yo de no entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso- dije irritado.

-hay no seas aguafiestas hermano, ni que estuvieras desnudo- dijo poniendo una cara de aso.

-bien, no es el tema ahora ¿me quieres explicar por qué estas tan misterioso?- preguntó.

-ahora mas tarde saldré a cenar con Reneesme.

-ah ya veo por donde viene la cosa, huy esto se pondrá muy interesante, espero que encuentres la verdad hermanito, siento que cada vez que pasa el tiempo te pones muy cascarrabias, te pareces al abuelo Tom que horror!!!!- dijo poniendo una cara horrorizaba.

El abuelo Tom (como así le decíamos), era el padre de mi madre, cada vez que ella no podía cuidarnos por una serie de viajes, nos dejaba en su casa… era demasiado terrible, si reíamos nos regañaba, y creo que hasta por respirar nos regañaba, y recuerdo que siempre le decíamos a nuestra madre que no nos volvieran a enviar allí, que pagara una niñera.

Bueno ese no es el asunto, me fijé en mi reloj y solo faltaba media hora para ir al susodicho restaurante, valla que el tiempo pasa volando…

**BPOV**

Al llegar al hotel, todas nos sentamos en el sofá de nuestra habitación y soltamos un suspiro y luego nos reímos, se que todas disfrutamos ir a la academia; valió la pena haber ido de verdad que sí.

-chicas iré a bañarme, debo salir- dijo mirando su reloj.

-y se puede saber a ¿dónde vas?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-saldré a cenar con alguien- dijo.

-y con qu…- no me dejó terminar, pues ya se había ido a bañar-

-chicas esto es muy extraño, tendrá que ver con Edward, ni crean que no me di cuenta de que él la detuvo para hablar con ella, ¿qué querrá?- dijo Alice.

-tienes razón Ali, esto es bastante extraño y misterioso, ¿creen que debemos seguirla?- preguntó Rose.

-no lo sé, no creo que sea correcto pues… -no me dejo terminar Alice.

-nada de nada Bella, miren este es el plan, cuando Nessie salga del baño y se aliste aparentaremos que estamos conversando o viendo la televisión, cuando salga de aquí y baje hasta el lobby del hotel, la seguiremos y por primera vez tomaremos un taxi, claro para pasar desapercibidas y que ella no sospeche y por eso hay que cambiarnos de atuendo para pasar a ser una chica normal que pasea por la ciudad, bien la seguiremos a donde ella haya ido, esperaremos varios minutos hasta que ella se encuentre con la persona con que quedó, nos sentaremos en una de las mesas cercanas y podremos ver de qué se trata todo este misterio- dijo una demoniaca duendecillo.

-baya Alice me sorprendes, nunca creí que tu mente tuviera pensamientos tan malévolos como ese- dijo Rose riendo.

-bien, dejen de parlotear sobre mi mente, debemos poner el plan en acción.

Sincronizada mente, Alice, Rose y yo nos levantamos y corrimos a nuestros cuartos para cambiarnos; Alice nos sugirió que nos pusiéramos un atuendo diferente a lo que solíamos usar, luego nos repartió una serie de accesorios para así ocultar nuestro rostro, para poder caminar por las calles. Y nuevamente nos sentamos en el sofá.

Luego de media hora Nessie salió lista para su cena de esta noche.

-wow, para ¿dónde van así?- preguntó Nessie.

-no, nada solo estábamos viendo una revista donde salían algo similar a nuestras ropas y decidí que nos vistiéramos así, solo por placer, tu me entiendes- dijo Alice inocentemente.

-oh, sí, claro, creo que ahora si te estas volviendo loca- dijo riendo- bien ya me voy.

Se despidió de nosotras y salió de la habitación, Alice estaba contando en voz baja calculando el tiempo que Nessie tardaría en bajar y salir del hotel, luego de llegar hasta casi 90 se levantó de golpe.

-bien, ha sido un tiempo suficiente es hora del paso número dos de nuestro plan- dijo giñándonos el ojo.

Salimos a hurtadillas de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras de emergencia del hotel, cualquiera diría que somos delincuentes.

Vimos a Nessie montar nuestra limosina, salimos corriendo del hotel y tomamos un taxi, le pedimos que siguiera la limosina.

-fase 2 completada- musitó Alice satisfecha.

Al llegar al restaurante notamos que era el mismo donde habíamos conocido a Edward y a sus amigos en la cena para fans, esto de verdad es una coincidencia. Nessie entró y pidió su reservación y el camarero la acompañó mas adentro.

-es hora de entrar- dijo Alice luego de pagar el taxi.

Entramos y pedimos una mesa y para suerte nuestra estaba a escasos centímetros donde estaba Nessie sentada, no pude ver con claridad la otra figura que estaba frente a ella. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y fingimos pedir nuestros menús.

-_bien, que quieres saber sobre bella_- dijo Nessie.

-¿_ella… te ha contado sobre su infancia, o algo?-_ preguntó….¿Edward?

-_no… ella hace 15 años cuando tenía los 6 tuvo un accidente automovilístico, donde sus padres fallecieron y ella perdió la memoria, fue un trágico momento… ¿por qué?, cuéntame_- dijo Nessie.

-_eso explica su leve cicatriz en su frente… Bella, Jasper y Emmet éramos como hermanos en ese tiempo… y yo para con ella era prácticamente su protector, y no sabía la razón, un día ella se acercó hacia mí y me contó que sus padres tenían pensado mudarse donde tu madre Carmen, recuerdo que me puse muy triste y decidimos aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaban juntos, y ambos compusimos una canción, nuestra primera canción…. Gozamos de nuestros días hasta que el día de la mudanza llegó, la tomé de la mano ya que estaba llorando sabía que no se quería ir, yo tampoco pero le di valor pues yo no quería llorar, no la podía ver triste, la llevé hasta nuestro pequeño claro que ambos habíamos descubierto solo por un motivo… quería decirle que ella me gustaba demasiado y que si algún día nos volviésemos a ver nos casaríamos… pero no pude decírselo, pues su madre nos encontró y ya estaban algo retrasados en su largo viaje. Ella se montó en el auto de su padre Charlie y emprendieron el viaje, también recuerdo que corrí para intentar alcanzar el auto y gritarle que la quería pero no pude, aceleró demasiado que me caí de bruces_- dijo Edward contando la historia.

Me congelé, Edward me había conocido desde niña y yo… no lo sabía, el era mi llave para recordar mi pasado, él era aquél niño de cabellos cobrizos de mis sueños… no lo podía creer. Me levanté y me quedé al descubierto a los ojos de Edward.

-bella…-susurró asombrado.

Al levantarme otro terrible dolor de cabeza golpeó pero esta vez fue algo leve, tuve fuerzas y salí corriendo del restaurante, quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar todo aquello que acabó de suceder, debía comprender, lo único que recordaba de mi infancia fue aquel terrible accidente donde murieron mis padres y nada más…

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo por las calles de Chicago, pero llegué a un pequeño parque abandonado, se que se estaba siendo de noche pero no me importó, me senté en el pasto y voltee hacia mi alrededor, noté una pequeña entrada y me dirigí hacia el lugar era un pequeño claro… habían diversas flores y a pesar de que comenzaba a oscurecer pude observar que el lugar era muy bonito. Me acerqué a un árbol que se hallaba cerca y coloqué mi mano en él. A mi mente nuevamente llegó un recuerdo, uno mas vívido que los demás; yo aparecía jugando y riendo con aquel niño de cabellos broncíneos.

No logré aguantar el dolor de cabeza que luego vino a mí, por lo que perdí el conocimiento.

_Todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor…_

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, se que con muuuuucha demora y lo siento, pero mi querida amiga y fiel compañera la inspiración tomó unas breves vacaciones, ya que me veía muy estresada por los exámenes de química y física (que cada vez son mas duros) y pues ahora ya esta de regreso con nuevas ideas.

Quiero decirles que ya estamos llegando al final de la historia creo que vienen 4 episodios más, todo depende de las ideas que coloque. También quisiera decirles que comencé hoy precisamente un nuevo fic de esta misma saga donde los personajes nuevamente son humanos se titulará **Amor prohibido. **Y otro fic mas pero esta en mi mente y esta vez si habrá vampiros.

Espero que les haya gustado y no vendría mal un par de Reviews, acepto criticas, tomates, halagos, lo que sea ya que ustedes, los que han leído mi fic me han insitado a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias a todos!!!

Los quiere

StephanieCullen116


	8. Econtrando mi memoria

**Encontrando mi memoria**

**EPOV**

-Bella…- musité al verla de pie frente a nosotros, ella había escuchado la conversación con Reneesme.

Me quedé pasmado al ver su rostro de confusión y sorpresa por haber hablado de ella con su prima sobre su infancia, cuando apenas me doy cuenta de que ella había perdido la memoria. La vi reaccionar al instante y precipitadamente salió corriendo del restaurante, yo instintivamente corrí tras ella pero la perdí de vista. Maldición…-pensé.

-Descuida Edward la encontraremos- dijo Alice detrás de mí, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-eso espero…-musité.

Las chicas y yo subimos a mi Volvo y fuimos al hotel, teníamos una leve esperanza de que se haya ido hacia allá. Corrimos por el lobby y subimos por el ascensor, pero al subir a su habitación no la encontramos.

-maldición Bella, siempre tan precipitada!!- gritó frustrada Rosalie.

-bien tengo una idea, Edward apunta nuestros números celulares, cada una de nosotras nos iremos en un auto por los diferentes lugares de la ciudad y nos mantendremos en contacto para saber novedades han entendido- dijo Alice mientras tomaba sus llaves del auto.

-me parece una buena idea, también llamaré a mis amigos para que nos ayuden- le dije.

Mientras bajábamos nuevamente a lobby le marqué rápidamente a Emmet.

-Emmet ¿estás ocupado?-dije apenas contestó.

-¿Edward?, sí, que sucede- preguntó.

-Bella se enteró de lo que hablaba con su prima y se ha perdido sus amigas y yo fuimos al hotel pero no la encontramos, Emmet estoy preocupado no sé donde está, por favor puedes llamar a Jasper y a Jacob necesito de su ayuda- casi le supliqué.

-Tranquilo Edward, la buscaremos lo prometo- casi me imaginé dándose leves golpes en el pecho.

-gracias..-y colgué.

Monté mi auto y aceleré por las calles de la ciudad, no la encontré por ningún lado, estaba comenzando a desesperarme seriamente, ya eran alrededor de las 8:59 y aún no aparecía, de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, contesté rápidamente esperando que fuesen buenas noticias.

-_Edward, soy yo Reneesme, ya se que piensas pero no aún no aparece, estaba pensando en ir de nuevo al hotel y quedarme allí para esperarla, tal vez haya llegado_- comentó.

-esta bien gracias por avisarme… y lo siento mucho, por todo lo que está sucediendo-dije algo abatido.

-_no te preocupes Edward, algún día tendría que enterarse, tal vez no era de la mejor manera pero ella debía conocer su pasado por muy corto que fuera, asique no te culpes, Bella es algo precipitada, a lo mejor necesitó un tiempo a solas para pensar sobre eso_- dijo Reneesme riendo un poco.

-gracias, adiós- colgué el celular.

Seguí repasando los lugares de la ciudad y a los 5 minutos recibí una llamada de Alice.

-_Edward, acabo de tener un mal presentimiento… ¿dónde estás?_-preguntó Alice.

-estoy cerca de un Starbucks por donde está el centro comercial- dije

-_bien espérame en el Starbucks, le avisaré a las demás y tu avísale a tus amigos._

-de acuerdo.

Alice tenía un mal presentimiento… ahora si estoy al borde de la locura. Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y llamé a Emmet y le avisé que viniera con Jasper y con Jacob al Starbucks; me estacioné y entré al lugar, me senté en una de las mesas alejadas de las demás. Al poco rato entraron mis amigos, seguidos de las chicas.

-Alice de que se trata tu mal presentimiento- le dije muy angustiado mientras me levantaba.

-Calma Edward, pero siento que a Bella le ha pasado algo, no sé no lo veo muy claro- dijo Alice.

-Edward, sabes si Bella podría haber ido a un lugar que recordó de pequeña, no sé- dijo Jasper muy pensativo.

En ese momento una idea invadió mi mente, me levanté y corrí saliendo del lugar sin decir nada, solo escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos, me subí a mi auto y manejé lo más rápido que pude hacia ese _lugar_. Tenía una leve corazonada.

-Por favor Dios que esté allí.

Me estacioné en un parque abandonado y bajé y caminé por los alrededores, agradecí internamente a la tecnología ya que mi celular traía como una especie de linterna, iluminé el lugar y entré en una entrada de pequeños arbustos y entré al pequeño claro que había, este era el sitio donde solía jugar a solas con Bella…

Tenía razón, le agradecí a Dios por concederme haberla encontrado, corrí hacia a ella pero la encontré desmayada, me asusté pues al tocar su mano estaba más fría de lo normal. No lo pensé dos veces y la cargue y corrí con ella hacia mi auto, la coloqué delicadamente en los asientos traseros y aceleré a fondo para llegar a un hospital.

Me estacioné precipitadamente en la acera que estaba prohibida para los autos, no me importó, bajé a Bella del auto y nuevamente la lleve en brazos pidiendo una camilla. Busqué a mi padre con la mirada y lo encontré hablando con uno de los doctores.

-Papá!!- grité.

-oh Dios, Edward que ha sucedido- dijo preocupado mientras traían una camilla para colocar a Bella.

-la encontré desmallada en el bosque.

Se la llevaron mientras mi padre me pedía que me quedara en la sala de espera, le obedecí a regañadientes, quería estar con ella. Llamé a mis amigos y les avisé donde me encontraba.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron mis amigos y las chicas y se veían muy preocupados.

-Edward que ha sucedido, ¿porqué te fuiste de ese modo? Y ¿porqué estamos aquí- dijo Emmet desesperado por no saber lo que pasaba.

-Jasper comentó la posibilidad de que ella pudiera haber ido a un lugar que recordó y pensé en el pequeño claro donde solía jugar con ella cuando éramos niños y por fortuna fue así, pero la encontré desmayada y la traje inmediatamente hasta aquí, espero que no le haya sucedido nada.

Todos nos sentamos y esperamos noticias sobre Bella; mi padre entró, busqué algún indicio de preocupación en su rostro pero no halle nada, se mostraba sereno.

-Bella se encuentra bien, solo tuvo inicios de los síntomas de hipotermia por el frío del lugar, está estable solo que está inconsciente todavía, la dejaremos interna un día- dijo mi padre.

-¿podemos ir a verla?- pregunté, estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo.

-sí, pero mee gustaría que fuesen uno por uno, no quisiera que se alterara más de la cuenta- dijo.

Todos nos mirábamos entre nosotros para ver quien iría a verla primero.

-Edward es justo para ti que entres primero, no te preocupes esperaremos pacientemente- dijo Alice.

-gracias..

Seguí a mi padre por el inmenso pasillo blanco del hospital hasta que no detuvimos frente a una habitación.

-hijo, dentro de esta habitación esta Bella, no la hagas recordar mucho su pasado si se despierta, no queremos que tenga una recaída, cuento contigo- me alentó mi padre.

-lo haré papá, gracias- y entré.

Se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, su piel pálida y durmiente, sus cabellos castaños alborotados en las almohadas; me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso en su frente y me senté en la silla frente a su cama y tomé su mano.

-bella… lo siento… no quise que esto sucediera de esta manera…yo…-quería decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez no salía nada de mis labios, quería decirle que siempre la amaba desde que fuimos separados desde niños y que supiera que no me importaba que fuese una artista y que tenga fama porque yo siempre estaré allí cuando ella me necesite.

Sentí un leve apretón de mano, levanté mi rostro, Bella había despertado.

-bella… ¿estás mejor?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-sí… Edward que haces aquí, ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó.

-en el hospital, te encontré desmayada en…

-¿el claro verdad?

-sí..

**BPOV**

Luego de caer en aquella profunda oscuridad, mi mente comenzó a divagar en mis recuerdos más profundos. Me encontraba en jugando con el mismo chico de cabellos broncíneos y ojos esmeralda junto con otros dos chicos más uno alto de cabello negro y ojos castaños y otro rubio de ojos azules, en ese sueño me veía muy contenta, sentí que ese era mi lugar.

-Bella, corre Emmet va a contar debemos escondernos!!- gritó aquel niño.

-ya voy Edward, espérame.

Ambos corrimos tomados de la mano y llegando a un parque y él me guió dentro de un pequeño claro muy bonito.

-aquí no nos encontrarán- dijo sonriendo.

-de acuerdo…- mientras caminaba me caí.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó preocupado.

-no… estoy bien –sonreí.

Pasaron varios días y nuestra amistad se volvía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez me sentía más atraída hacia a él, Edward en todos los sentidos del mundo era especial, hasta que un día mis padres decidieron mudarse donde la tía Carmen, mi padre quería vivir en un lugar muy lluvioso, el famoso Forks… no quería irme de aquí no quería alejarme de Edward, sin él no sería lo mismo.

-Bella, hija, cariño, tu padre y yo hemos decidido mudarnos donde la tía Carmen, viviremos con ella por un tiempo, que dices- dijo mamá.

-no mamá no pueden hacerme esto yo… no quiero irme de aquí, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos NO QUIERO!!!- grité y corrí fuera de la caza, me tropecé un par pero no me importó, encontré a Edward caminando en dirección a mi casa pero me vio que corría y se preocupo.

-Bella, que pasa porque lloras.

-mi mamá me dijo que teníamos que mudarnos, no quiero Edward, no…

-no dejare que te lleven de mi lado, prometimos no separarnos nunca…-musitó.

-tengo miedo…

-aprovecharemos todo lo que nos queda juntos vamos!.

Jugamos día y noche hasta el cansancio, mi madre y mi padre no desistieron de su decisión, y cada día que pasaba me ponía más triste de verdad no quería irme.

Compusimos una canción y prometimos que si nos volviésemos a ver nuevamente la cantaríamos para recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos.

El día de la mudanza había llegado, mamá me fue a buscar en el claro y tuve que despedirme de Edward, me subí al auto muy a mi pesar, no olvidaría los bonitos momentos. Al momento de partir noté que Edward seguía nuestro auto y me gritaba que no me fuera, no resistí, y rompí a llorar, mi madre de consuelo me dijo que en verano lo iríamos a visitar.

Montamos en el vuelo que nos llevaría hasta Seattle y de allí partimos un viaje en auto que nos llevaría hasta Forks, ya era de noche y casi no se veía la carretera, un auto que tomo nuestra vía vino hacia nosotros a gran velocidad, escuché a mi padre maldecir e intentó esquivar el auto, pero todo sucedió muy rápido y luego solo trajo oscuridad.

Mi mente al divagar esos recuerdos sentí una enorme felicidad y a la vez una tristeza; felicidad porque al fin recordé mi infancia y que Edward era mi mejor amigo y el chico que ahora comenzaba a gustarme, y triste porque mis padres fallecieron y me dejaron sola en aquel accidente.

Me desperté de la inconsciencia y sentí una mano muy cálida apretando la mía, le di un breve apretón y abrí los ojos, ante mí estaba mi dios Heleno en carne y hueso, mi Edward, sonreí internamente, el notó que había despertado y sus ojos llenos de preocupación pasaron luego a estar más llenos de vida y alegría.

-¿estás mejor?- preguntó

-sí… Edward que haces aquí, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunté.

-en el hospital, te encontré desmayada en…-lo interrumpí

-¿el claro verdad?

-sí..-musitó más para él que para mí.

-ya recordé todo Edward, éramos bastante felices- sonreí.

-sí, no quiero volver a perderte- al decir eso sentí mis mejillas arder.

-bella yo…

Y en ese momento Alice entró desesperada a la habitación, gemí de frustración ante aquella interrupción, también observé que los demás entraban y se mostraban contentos ahora de verme despertar o eso pensé.

-Dios Bella, mujer me has hecho pasar un susto terrible- dijo Alice regañándome un tanto divertida.

-lo sé, lo sé, lo siento- sonreí.

-oh gracias al cielo, Bella está bien, gracias Edward- dijo Nessie mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho y mi corazón hacerse en pedazos poco a poco, ¿será que ellos…?, no me permití pensar en eso, quise ignorarlo.

Los chicos se quedaron un gran rato conmigo, hasta que se decidieron regresar a sus casas, solo Alice estuvo dispuesta a quedarse a cuidar de mí, era una gran amiga, una gran hermana.

Me despedí de ellos, y luego de decirle buenas noches a Alice, me entregué en los brazos de Morfeo para que me llevara a mis revividos recuerdos de mi infancia donde realmente era feliz.

* * *

Hola, nuevamente, quería agradecer a Mitsuki y a Grey por mandarme reviews, y a los demás que lo han agregado a sus favoritos.

Grey he estado leyendo tu historia y quiero decirte que esta fabulosa espero que le sigas y al igual que yo te ayudaré a darte reviews jejeje.

Bye a todos los quiero un montón (sinceramente, y ustedes han sido otro recurso de inspiración)

StephanieCullen116


	9. La canción que compusimos

**La Canción que compusimos**

**EPOV**

Me irrité un poco cuando Alice me interrumpió, iba a decirle a Bella de mis sentimientos hacia a ella. Pero lo miraré por el lado amable, tal vez se lo diga mañana…

-oh gracias al cielo, Bella está bien, gracias Edward- dijo Reneesme mientras me abrazaba.

Las amigas de Bella y los míos hablamos cosas sin importancia; Emmet y sus bromas, Jasper y sus pensamientos profundos, Alice y Rose acerca de moda y en general, nada importante.

Alice se ofreció a quedarse con Bella para cuidarla, iba a protestar, pero no me dejó, en fin me despedí como los demás.

-se puede saber que te traes con Nessie- dijo Jacob sin rodeos cuando ya estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-no me traigo nada con ella, si es por lo que paso hace varios minutos, solo me estaba agradeciendo por traer con bien a Bella.- dije calmándolo.

-aja, si y lo del restaurante, Jasper me contó que fuiste a cenar con ella, como demonios me explicas eso- _esto se está yendo muy lejos_-pensé

-Jacob, Reneesme es su prima, por Dios, solo quería saber sobre Bella porque carajos actúas como un novio celoso, y precisamente de mi que soy tu amigo, sabes muy bien los sentimientos que tengo por Bella- estallé, necesitaba que el entendiera que lo que él decía solo eran puras taradeces.

-yo… lo siento, no quería sacar conclusiones locas- dijo arrepentido.

-sí, lo siento por gritarte, pero lo volveré a hacer si vuelves con lo mismo- lo miré medio enojado pero no aguanté y me empecé a reír. Al cabo de unos segundos Jacob también me acompañó en las risas. Jamás me enojaría con él (bueno a excepción de Emmet jejeje…) y los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, fui temprano al hospital quería verla otra vez, hoy no iría a la academia. _Emmet lo siento, a ver cómo te las arreglas para despertarte tu solo_- pensé.

Llegué al hospital, no fue problema para ir hasta su habitación, la mayoría de los doctores y enfermeras me conocían debido a mi padre. Toqué a su puerta y me abrió Alice algo adormilada.

-buenos días Alice- saludé.

-oh, hola Edward. ¿Qué hay?

-me preguntaba si Bella ya ha despertado.

-oh, pasa, pasa- dijo mientras habría más la puerta.

Al mirar a su cama estaban vacías, creí que estaba en el baño, le pregunté a Alice.

-Alice, y Bella.

-mm… déjame ver si está en el baño- dijo y entró pero salió algo alarmada.

-no está…-musitó.

-iré a buscarla- dije desesperadamente.

Fue fácil para mí encontrarla de nuevo, tal vez era obvio que iría al mismo lugar donde recordó todo. Bajé de mi auto y corrí hacia el claro, _estaba cantando… nuestra canción._

**(N/a: les recomiendo esta canción de Paramore, se llama Franklin, escúchenla sabrán más o menos de que trata)**

**Franklin**

**Bella**

And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all

This place we live, it is not where we belong

And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own

Going back to get away after everything has changed

**Edward**

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?

Es ese instante note como se tensaba y volteó al ver que yo también la acompañaba en la canción que de niños compusimos, estaba contento, la había recordado. Simplemente me limité a sonreír y perderme en su mar de ojos chocolates.

(Everything has changed) **(Bella)**

Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

(Everything has changed)** (Bella)**

Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?

(Everything has changed)** (Bella)**

Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

**Bella**

So we stand here now and no one knows us at all

I won't get used to this

I won't get used to being gone

And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying

Going back to get away after everything has changed

**Edward **

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?

(Everything has changed)** (Bella)**

Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

(Everything has changed)** (Bella)**

Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?

(Everything has changed)** (Bella)**

Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

**Bella**

Taking up our time

Taking up our time

Taking up our time

It's taking up our time again

Go back we can't go back at all

It's taking up our time again

Go back we can't go back at all

It's taking up our time again

Go back we can't go back at all

It's taking up our time, taking up our time

**Ambos**

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?

Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

-recordaste la canción…- dijo Bella.

-jamás la olvidé, siempre estuvo en mi memoria desde que te fuiste…-musité.

-ya veo…- bajó la mirada.

-¿qué sucede?- le levanté delicadamente su rostro.

-tomé una decisión…

-¿qué decisión?- pregunté confundido.

-me iré…

Me paralicé… dijo que se iba!!!, NO NO NO ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO DE NUEVO!!..... no….

-no…

-tengo que hacerlo, yo… quiero tomarme un tiempo para pensar, quiero estar sola….

-no…. No puedo, ya te perdí una vez, no lo permitiré esta vez. NO!!- grité eufórico.

-será lo mejor para los dos…

-que no entiendes YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI!!!

-oh claro que si tienes a Reneesme, y a tus amigos e incluso a las mías que mas quieres!!!

-a ti….

-sabes que no seas estúpido, quien quiere a una chica que ni siquiera recordó su pasado hasta ahora!!, no quiero tu lástima Edward, no quiero que te aproveches de mi….

-yo no…

-nada, yo me voy, gracias por todo...

-bien…-mascullé. Dio media vuelta y se fue, no quise seguirla, aún estaba intentando procesar la información; me cayó como balde de agua fría… ella no podía irse de mí, no de nuevo.

Corrí hacia mi auto y a penas subí apreté el acelerador a fondo mientras le marcaba a Alice.

-Alice..est..-fui interrumpido.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN!!- tuve que alejar mi celular de mi oído.

-q-que pasa…-ya debió de haberse enterado.

-que pasó entre tú y Bella, ¿por qué quiere irse?- dijo un poco más calmada.

-suspiré- ella piensa que estoy con Reneesme… y que quiero su lástima… odio decirte esto, me da vergüenza pero ya no importa… yo… amo a Bella…

-Edward… tienes que venir para el hotel, debemos detenerla, ella no pude irse de ese modo, ash!! Que terca es!!!, llama a tus amigos- dijo y colgó.

**BPOV**

Me levanté muy temprano en la mañana, me cercioré de que Alice aún siguiera durmiendo, y así lo hice, me cambié de ropa y salí a hurtadillas del hospital. Regresé al mismo claro donde anoche recordé todo mi pasado, me senté en una de las enormes raíces del árbol y comencé a tararear la canción que siempre ocupaba mi mente. Entonces decidí cantarla.

Nunca me imaginé que Edward me encontraría de nuevo, ¿acaso puede leer mentes?, no…. no lo creo… también me sorprendió cuando me acompañó con la música… la había recordado.

-recordaste la canción- dije.

-jamás la olvidé, siempre estuvo en mi memoria desde que te fuiste…-musitó.

-ya veo…- bajé la mirada, ¿por qué siempre decía estas cosas y mi corazón se aceleraba?.

-¿qué sucede?- y delicadamente me levantó el rostro.

-tomé una decisión…-dije más para mí misma, pero para mi mala suerte me escuchó.

-¿qué decisión?- preguntó algo confundido.

-me iré…- dije, y sí había tomado esa decisión, debía irme, no podía seguir aquí y ver cómo era feliz con… mi prima.

-no…

-tengo que hacerlo, yo… quiero tomarme un tiempo para pensar, quiero estar sola….

-no…. No puedo, ya te perdí una vez, no lo permitiré esta vez. NO!!- gritó eufórico.

-será lo mejor para los dos…-dije, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Yo no era importante.

-que no entiendes YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI!!!

-sus palabras me dejaron atónita, pero me dejé caer en eso- oh claro que si tienes a Reneesme, y a tus amigos e incluso a las mías que mas quieres!!!

-a ti….

-sabes que no seas estúpido, quien quiere a una chica que ni siquiera recordó su pasado hasta ahora!!, no quiero tu lástima Edward, no quiero que te aproveches de mi….

-yo no…

-nada, yo me voy, gracias por todo...-no lo dejé continuar y me fui corriendo con todo lo que pude.

**EPOV**

Llegué en cuestión de segundos al hotel, también llame a mis amigos, no podían quedarse atrás.

-Alice…

-toma debes leerlo…- dijo algo molesta.

_Bella Swan_

_Hola amigas, siento haberlas asustado anoche, no tuve opción. Está carta que les he dejado es para que sepan que me iré un tiempo a Phoenix, en el departamento que Nessie y yo solíamos usar cuando decidimos independizarnos de Carmen, se que lo que _estoy_ a punto de hacer es inmaduro pero es lo que mi conciencia de manda a hacer, mil veces lo siento. No estoy segura de lo que Edward me dijo, si es verdad o es mentira pero prefiero mejor meditar sola y cuando se acaben nuestras vacaciones iré a buscarlas._

_Las quiere_

_Bells._

Arrugué la carta, no comprendía a Bella, porque tomó esa decisión, ¿es que acaso no sabe que yo no puedo estar sin ella?

-vamos Edward, debemos planear algo para traerla devuelta- dijo Rosalie.

-no creo que pueda pensar en algo coherente ahora, quisiera solucionar estas cosas por mi mismo…

-Edward, hermano, pero hay cosas que uno no puede realizar solo, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no crees?- dijo Emmet.

-sí Edward, escucha por primera vez a tu hermano, que es raro que razone demasiado ¿Emmet te sientes bien?- preguntó Jasper.

-oh vamos Jazz deja de bromear- sermoneó Jacob.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Alice?, no creo que haya un plan para esta solución, yo digo que vallamos por ella y la traigamos a rastras si es necesario- dijo Reneesme.

-Nessie!! No digas locuras- la reprendió Rose.

-¿a qué hora salía el próximo vuelo a Phoenix, Rose?- preguntó Alice.

-dentro… de… Oh Dios, dentro de media hora!!.

_Media hora…_ muy poco tiempo… el aeropuerto quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad. No lo pensé dos veces y me fui corriendo, no quería escuchar planes ni nada, quería hacer esto solo… quería que Bella lo entendiera en mi versión, no dejaría que se fuera…

_Vamos, que el avión tarde… Dios concédeme esta oportunidad, no dejes que se valla…._

_Bella…_

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos, quiero decirles nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, me han ayudado bastante y pues… Ya quedan pocos capítulos!! Que bien, primera historia que escribo y ya casi se acaba, snif snif, jeje pero no se preocupen de parte mía habrá otras historia que espero poder terminar como esta.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, estará algo emocionante.

Bye

StephanieCullen116


	10. No te alejes de mí

**No te alejes de mí**

**EPOV**

_Media hora…_ muy poco tiempo… el aeropuerto quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad. No lo pensé dos veces y me fui corriendo, no quería escuchar planes ni nada, quería hacer esto solo… quería que Bella lo entendiera en mi versión, no dejaría que se fuera…

_Vamos, que el avión tarde… Dios concédeme esta oportunidad, no dejes que se valla…._

_Bella…_

Subí a mi volvo y aceleré a fondo por las calles de Chicago.

**(N/A: esta es la canción de fondo para Edward mientras fue en busca de Bella, es de Chayanne Si tu te vas (es una canción vieja lo sé, pero es bonita XD escúchenla mientras leen jejeje))**

_**Nunca imaginé la vida sin ti**_

_**en todo lo que me plantee siempre estabas tu**_

_**solo tú sabes bien quien soy**_

_**de donde vengo y a donde voy**_

Aceleré a fondo, no sé cuantas luces rojas no me pasé, pero le agradecí a Dios internamente de que no hubiera policías de tránsito en estos momentos.

_**nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada**_

_**siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas**_

_**nadie mejor que tu sabrá**_

_**que di todo lo que pude dar.**_

_**Y ahora tu te vas**_

_**asi como si nada**_

_**acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada**_

_**y tu te vas y yo**_

_**que me pierdo entre la nada**_

_**donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas**_

_**y tu te vas.**_

El coraje y el enojo se apoderaban cada segundo en mí, quería llegar lo antes posible solo me quedaban alrededor de 20 minutos para que su vuelo parta a Phoenix, me sentía impotente por no ser más rápido y mi pobre volvo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

_**Si es que te he fallado**_

_**dime como y cuando ha sido**_

_**si es que te has cansado**_

_**y ahora me echas al olvido**_

_**ahora nadie que te amará**_

_**asi como yo te puedo amar.**_

Logré llegar con algo de tiempo, solo me quedaban 15 minutos más, me estacioné en un lugar prohibido, no me importó en lo absoluto, me bajé del auto y corrí, solo escuché unas voces de fondo que me gritaban por dejar el auto en ese lugar.

Corrí y corrí desesperado, como alma que lleva el diablo.

_**Y ahora tu te vas**_

_**asi como si nada**_

_**acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada**_

_**y tu te vas y yo**_

_**que me pierdo entre la nada**_

_**donde quedan las palabras**_

_**y el amor que me jurabas**_

_**y tu te vas**_

No tenía ni la menor idea de donde se embarcaba su vuelo, pero corrí desesperadamente, tropecé con algunas personas y me mandaron maldiciones pero no volví mi vista hacia atrás no perdería esta oportunidad, ella… no se iría.

Dentro de un tumulto de gente, la encontré formando la fila… ya estaba por entregar su Boleto… _OH no.._

_**Por mas que busco**_

_**no encuentro razón**_

_**por mas que intento**_

_**no puedo olvidar**_

_**eres como una llama**_

_**que arde en el fondo**_

_**de mi corazón.**_

-BELLAAAAAA!!!-grité con todo lo que podía, vi que se volteaba y me miró llena de sorpresa, corría hacia a ella y la abracé.

-no te vayas…. Por favor- susurré, no me había dado cuenta de que la lágrimas habían inundado mi rostro.

-Edward… -musitó, aún sin habla.

-Bella… por favor dime que no te irás, dime que te quedarás conmigo

-no lo sé, yo… ya había tomado la decisión…

-olvídate de esa decisión… dime que me quieres a tu lado- dije, necesitaba saberlo.

-Edward, yo… no.. lo sé- entonces comprendí su duda, no quería que estuviera _allí _para ella. Me aparté.

-lo siento… no debí detenerte, espero que viajes bien… yo me retiro- me volteé.

-Edward… esp- corrí no quería escucharla, sabía que no me quería.

Le pedí disculpas al guardia de seguridad, y lo convencí de que no me multara, le dije una que otra escusa como: estaba esperando a mi abuela que necesitaba llegar urgente a casa, creo yo…

No presté atención mientras conducía, solo tenía mi mirada perdida y en las dudas de Bella hace unos momentos. Apreté muy fuerte las manos en el volante y sin darme cuenta aceleré más de lo que debía hacerlo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no reaccioné, al parecer me pasé la luz roja y la mala suerte estuvo de mi lado, ya que choqué contra otro auto… todo se volvió negro.

**BPOV**

Las palabras que dijo Edward antes de que se fueran hicieron que mi corazón se encogiera de culpabilidad, sus ojos mostraban un infinito sufrimiento, me sentí desquiciada y muy estúpida por haberle dicho tal cosa.

Tomé mis maletas y regresé al hotel, cuando entré a la habitación encontré a Alice, Rose, Nessie, Emmet, Jasper y Jacob sentados en el sofá y otros en el suelo.

-hola…-musité.

-Por Dios mujer!!! No VUELVAS HACER ESO!!-me gritó Alice.

-lo siento… nuevamente.

-Al parecer mi hermanito lo logró- dijo Emmet.

-después de todo ¿dónde está Edward?- dijo el muy observador Jasper.

-yo no lo se… el se fue por su cuenta… yo… lo dejé ir…

-¿QUÉ?!!- gritaron todos.

Suspiré. Me senté al lado de Rose y conté todo lo sucedido. Ahora todos traían mas preocupación encima.

-lo siento- musité como 20 veces seguidas.

-he estado llamando al teléfono de Edward pero solo me sale su buzón de mensajes- dijo Emmet preocupado.

No se en que momento Jasper encendió la televisión, automáticamente salió en las noticias. Estaban anunciando un terrible accidente en una de las carreteras principales de aquí en Chicago, mostraron una serie de autos y heridos en el lugar.

_-se ha confirmado un terrible accidente en la carretera principal de Chicago, donde resultó un herido de gravedad con un posible estado de coma y ningún muerto hasta el momento, según los espectadores un auto plateado se pasó la luz roja colisionando con una camioneta Chevrolet dejando al auto plateado muy destrozado, ya hace varios minutos se llevaron al herido de urgencia al __Mercy Hospital & Medical Center para una pronta revisión, ahora con más…- _dijo la reportera de las noticias.

Me levanté asustada, sentí mi rostro frío; supe en ese momento que estaba pálida. _Que no sea Edward por favor…._- pensé. En el siguiente segundo, Emmet recibió una llamada en su celular, su cara de preocupación pasó a una de terror, a medida que hablaba, todos en el lugar esperábamos pacientes.

-Edward…. A Edward…. Lo hospitalizaron…. El es del accidente…. Está en cuidados intensivos…. Papá lo está atendiendo- musitó.

Me desmoroné, lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

-es mi culpa- no deje de repetirlo, sabía que era mi rotunda culpa.

-Bella… no te culpes… vamos hay que ir al hospital.

Solo sentí los brazos de Alice acunándome mientras nos montábamos en el enorme jeep de Emmet, solo estaba consciente de que lloraba y de mis labios solo salía la palabra _culpa._

No sé en que momentos llegamos al hospital; Alice me susurró al oído que estábamos en la sala de espera para saber el estado de Edward, asentí levemente.

En eso un doctor de unos treinta y pocos años, no lo sé exactamente, entró a la pequeña sala, era rubio de ojos esmeralda, parecía más bien un modelo que un doctor experimentado, inmediatamente me percaté la similitud de los ojos de Edward, esmeraldas. Él era el padre de Edward.

-padre… ¿cómo se encuentra Edward?- preguntó Emmet angustiado.

-ahora se encuentra estable, pasó unos momentos en crisis pero ahora esta un poco mejor, sufrió graves heridas en la mayoría de su cuerpo, y por ahora está en coma temporal.

-¿podemos ir a verlo?-susurré.

Solo una persona puede pasar pero será corto no quisiéramos que suceda otra complicación.

Seguí al padre de Edward y me condujo hasta la habitación de este.

-aquí es, trata de hablarle, lo ayudarás a mejorar un poco…

-siento que esto haya sucedido, esto ha s…- me interrumpió.

-descuida, por algo debió ocurrir todo esto, ahora ve Bella- dijo

Sin más nada que decir por mi parte, entré, cuando lo vi sentí que no podía destrozarme más de cómo estaba; él estaba acostado en la cama con muchos vendajes por el cuerpo y algunos moretones en su rostro, pero aún así se veía hermoso, jamás él dejaría de serlo. Caminé con paso lento y me senté en la silla cerca de su cama, le tomé de las manos, mis lágrimas traicioneras no tardaron mucho en salir y me armé de valor para decir todo lo que sentía ahora mismo.

-Edward… lo siento tanto… no puedo soportar aquél dolor que yo misma causé, me di cuenta de que… mi vida sin ti tampoco tiene sentido, fuiste mi amigo, mejor amigo, mi confidente hasta mis 6 años… pero por obra del destino nos separamos y volvimos a encontrarnos aún sin mi memoria. Gracias a ti pude recordar… no fue de la mejor manera pero lo hice; se que fui demasiado terca al decir ese montón de estupideces del querer irme y estoy eternamente arrepentida…. Oh Edward si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, no quería que mi orgullo me ganase….

-pero hay solo una cosa de lo que ha ocurrido que he podido darme cuenta…-musité- _yo te amo…_

Agaché mi cabeza y empecé a llorar nuevamente, quería morirme por haber hecho sufrir a un ángel muy preciado para mí. De haber sido así creo que preferiría haber ido al mismísimo infierno por haber hecho tal calamidad.

-Bella…- escuché una aterciopelada voz. Inmediatamente levanté mi rostro y miré que había despertado.

-Ed-edward…

-no llores… un ángel no puede llorar…-musitó.

**EPOV**

Me desperté y sentí todo mi cuerpo adolorido, solo recuerdo que choqué y de allí nada…

Un leve apretón de manos me indicó que alguien estaba allí… reconocí su famoso olor a fresas… _ella _estaba conmigo. Quise despertar de inmediato pero las palabras que comenzó a decir hizo detenerme, sobre todo lo último… ella en realidad me amaba. Escuché un llanto y mi corazón se encogió no permitiría que mi ángel no debe llorar.

-Bella…- abrí los ojos y ella levantó su mirada.

-Ed-edward- musitó.

-no llores… un ángel.. no debe llorar- le dije con todo sentimiento.

Su sonrisa llena de felicidad inundó cada partícula de mi ser, así es como debería estar feliz.

No me esperé lo que pasó a continuación; se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y me abrazó fuertemente, solté un pequeño gemido de dolor pero aún así acepté su abrazo.

-oh Dios… lo siento..

-no te preocupes, si me abrazas estaré dispuesto a sentir todos los dolores del mundo si es necesario- dije. Tomé su mano y me lo lleve a los labios depositando un pequeño beso en su dorso.

-Bella… me encantaría volver a escuchar de tus labios, lo que dijiste hace unos momentos- le dije.

-q-que cosa- un leve sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

-que… me amas…

-Edward… yo..- se sonrojó aún más.

-te ves adorable. Acércate más por favor.

Lo hizo, se acercó más a mí, no la deje reaccionar, la tome del rostro y atraje sus labios carnosos a los míos. Fue… _delicioso_, los labios de Bella era aún mejores de cómo los había estado soñando, sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello; la atraje mas para mí quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía hacia a ella. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad placentera nos separamos nuestros pulmones necesitaban a gritos oxígenos.

-Bella… te amo- dije jadeando.

-Edward… te amo… más que a mi propia vida.

-yo mas…

-sé que no estamos en condiciones de esto pero… ¿serías mi novia?- pregunté, esperaba que dijera que sí.

-mm… suena tentador- dijo pícaramente.

-….

-claro tontito seré tu novia- y nos fundimos nuevamente en nuestro beso.

-valla que no pierden el tiempo queridos amigos- dijo Emmet entrando de forma precipitada a mi habitación mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Emmy, porque siempre haces lo mismo!!!-gruñí.

-¿Emmy? -Preguntaron todos menos Bella, Jasper y Jacob.

-calla Eddy!!!- gritó enojado.

-no me digas Eddy!!- grité

-entonces no me digas Emmy!!

-ya basta los dos!! Parecen niños- dijo Jasper.

Reímos todos, este era nuestro lugar y lo mejor de todo es que Bella estaría a mi lado, _por siempre._

Todas las heridas fueron sanándose con rapidez, con la ayuda de Bella, todo era más fácil.

_Gracias a ella…_

Hola de nuevo!! Bueno quiero decirles que he decidido que este será el capítulo final, y luego les traeré el epílogo y un capítulo extra donde intentare mucha comedia.

Gracias a todo los que han llevado seguimiento de mi historia y espero que continúen con Amor prohibido que también será mucho mejor

Bye

StephanieCullen116


	11. Graduación de Propuestas

**Graduación de Propuestas**

**BPOV**

Hoy era un día de celebración, Edward, Emmet, Jasper y Jacob se graduaban por fin de la academia y luego se lanzarían al estrellato, hoy tendrían una presentación el auditorio para una presentación final con sus otros compañeros, en él, habrá varios dueños de discografías. Estoy emocionada, Alice ansiosa y ni se diga de Rose y de Nessie.

-apúrate Bella, no debemos llegar tarde, queremos ir a verlos a tiempo!!- gritó Alice.

-voy!!- dije, mientras terminaba de arreglarme.

Salimos antes de que Alice comenzara de verdad a desesperarse… llegamos y sorpresivamente nos sentaron en los primeros asientos, perfecto, a sí veré a mi Edward más de cerca.

-estoy nerviosa….- musitó Alice.

-oh!! No se acabará el mundo!!!!- gritó Nessie.

-hey!!!, porque lo dices- dijo Alice enojada.

-porque es primera vez que TÚ te pones nerviosa, según tenía entendido que eras pasiva.

-jajaja!!!

-no te rías Rose!!-gritó Alice.

-shh!!! No grites Dios, nos pueden echar…

-lo siento…

-sabes que te quiero manis- dijo Nessie abrazando a Alice.

-seee –le giña el ojo.

La función empezó, la dirigente del programa de hoy nos señaló que actividades se presentarían en el escenario, y sorpresivamente nosotras también estábamos dentro del paquete ya que al finalizar el acto teníamos que subir al escenario a cantar alguna de nuestras canciones.

-Estab todos listos!!!!- gritó la anfitriona animadamente.

-SIIII- gritaron todos.

-Es hora del show!, se les recuerda que esto es un concurso final de graduación, como sorpresa los representantes de una de las mejores disqueras de los Estados Unidos tomara la decisión de escoger al mejor cantante de la noche!! Y los representará para crear su nuevo sencillo, y ahora a continuación nuestro primer participante Emmet Cullen!!!

Rose se levantó emocionada y gritó fuertemente apoyando a Emmet, se sentó de golpe apenada al notar que no todo el mundo gritó como ella, pero aún así su alegría era muy grande.

-HOLA A TODOS!!! Quisiera decirles que esta canción será bastante movida!! Pero va dedicada a una sola persona! Para ti Rosalie!!! Bien aquí vamos- dijo Emmet vestido de… ¿reguetonero?

**(N/A: bueno… ejem no me tiren tomates por favor pero… un día soñé con Emmet como Daddy Yankee y me pareció muy gracioso y quería ponerlo en el fic y al parecer se me presentó la oportunidad, espero que se lo imaginen, de verdad se ve graciosísimo)**

Rose POV

-HOLA A TODOS!!! Quisiera decirles que esta canción será bastante movida!! Pero va dedicada a una sola persona! Para ti Rosalie!!! Bien aquí vamos- dijo mi lindo Emmet.

Sé que aún estaba avergonzada, pero Emmet me dedicaría una canción uyy que emoción!!, hay es tan sexy, lo amo… sí definitivamente lo amo a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo me he podido dar cuenta la clase de persona que es Emmet, me hace reír y es cariñoso y es muy fuerte y musculoso, la clase de hombre que me atrae, y no es como los demás que solo les atraigo por mi físico.

**Emmet**

Atención a todas las unidades: Llamado de emergencia del sistema 911, hombre moribundo con aparente ataque cardíaco, necesitamos asistencia de inmediato en el área

Ven y sana mi dolor ooohh  
Tienes la cura de este amor  
Hago este llamado para que tu vuelvas  
Tu no ves que estoy sufriendo, que es muy dura esta prueba  
Hay un hombre moribundo aquí, dime qué lo puede revivir  
Hay un hombre moribundo aquí, dime qué lo puede revivir

Tú tienes la receta,  
la fómula secreta  
para poner en ritmo mi corazón  
No existe medicina,  
doctores ni aspirina  
para el dolor que siente mi corazón

Casi no siento mis pálpitos  
al rescate que venga la paramédico  
necesito qué me des un electroshock eeehhh...de tu calor

Un suero de cariño, es lo que me toca  
quiero que me de, respiración boca a boca  
y que la camilla, sea nuestra camita  
hay un hombre caido que a tí te necesita...ay hombre

Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido  
Es un llamado de emergencia babe  
Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido

-ven Rose!! Sube conmigo!!- me pidió Emmet.

Subí algo emocionada al escenario y me tendió su mano, yo gustosa la tomé y me arrastró delicadamente hacia a él. Cada vez que estaba así con él me sentía completa… mientras seguía cantando me miraba a los ojos, dedicándome la canción.

Ven y sana mi dolor ooohh  
Tienes la cura de este amor  
Hago este llamado para que tú vuelvas  
Tú no ves que estoy sufriendo, que es muy dura esta prueba  
Abrázame y dime qué me amas  
Abrázame y dime qué me amas  
Quédate  
Hey!, dale alivio a mi alma, inyéctame calma  
Quédate  
Hey!, Que tú no ves que por tu amor yo me muero ma'?

Sin tí mi camino se desaparece  
sin tí las espinas son las que florecen  
sin tí yo no vivo  
sin tí no se escribe la historia del amor  
sin tí mi poema se queda sin verso  
sin tí no ilumina la estrella en mi universo  
mis signos vitales van disminuyendo, ven por favor

Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido  
Es un llamado de emergencia babe  
Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido

Ven y sana mi dolor ooohh  
Tienes la cura de este amor  
Hago este llamado para que tú vuelvas  
Tu no ves que estoy sufriendo, que es muy dura esta prueba

Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido  
Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido  
Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido  
Ven aquí rápido, Ven aquí rápido

[Control!, necesitamos asistencia en el área, lo estamos perdiendo, lo estamos perdiendo, Control!, Se nos va!, Se nos va!

-te amo… Rose… sé mi novia..- me susurró sensualmente al oído.

-claro que sí!!- no quise lanzarme en sus fuertes brazos, había mucho público presente… y eso me avergonzaría un poco mas…

Baje del escenario con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, mis amigas me abrazaron y me felicitaron, Alice había intuido la propuesta de Emmet. Este era el mejor día de mi vida.

**Alice POV**

Me alegré tanto por mi querida amiga Rose, y sé que Emmet la tratará como se lo merece. Estaba algo ansiosa, quería ver a mi Jazy tenía tiempo que no lo veía…. No…miento… solo lo vi 5 horas atrás… pero para mi es mucho!!!! Jasper era el hombre perfecto para mí era lo que esperaba, muero de ganas de verlo allí cantando sus canciones con su perfecta voz.

-El próximo concursante es… tambores por favor!!!- sacó un mini papelito de un sobre blanco, crucé los dedos.- es Jasper Whintlock!!! Démosle un fuerte aplauso!!- SÍII MI JAZYY.

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes… -dijo muy educadamente.

-esta canción va especialmente a una chica muy especial para mí, es como toda una duendecillo y es muy alegre… va para ti Alice- dijo Jasper, me sentí como Bella en ese momento, con mi rostro rojo como un tomate, creo que esto se pega fácilmente.

**Jasper**

Se sentó en una silla y sacó su guitarra (N/A: canción, No me doy por vencido de Luis Fonsi XD).

Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro

Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día,  
Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te ví…

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo,

no me doy por vencido….

Era la canción más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida… me di cuenta de que lloraba, pero no de tristeza, era de una felicidad más grande cuando voy con Bella de compras. Quise abrazarlo, besarlo, pero solo le mandé un beso fugaz desde mi asiento y vi que sonreía, era tan lindo y tierno, definitivamente el es el hombre de mi vida.

Rose y yo estábamos alegre por ver a nuestros hombres de elegante caballería, sentía las emociones de ansiedad de mis otras dos mejores amigas. Nessie y Bella; tengo un buen presentimiento de esto pero tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia jiji…

**EPOV**

Al parecer mi amigo Jasper y mi hermano Emmet tuvieron la misma idea que yo, tal vez Jacob también tenía la idea de dedicarles nuestras canciones a nuestras diosas personales. Estaba ansioso quería que me llegase mi turno.

-hola Cullen, espero que te ocurra algo en el escenario, porque esta competencia la ganaré yo e Isabella será solo mía- dijo… Newton. Que se creía este ahora, lo que no sabía que Bella era mi novia y nunca será de él y yo personalmente no lo dejaré.

-oh enserio, tu y quienes más a ver- dije enfrentándolo, no creo que un buen golpe que destroce su cara le hará daño.

-eres mío Cullen- dijo "ácidamente".

-que acaso eres gay, _amigo_- le dije riéndome.

-no SOY GAY IDIOTA, ahora si yo te…- me iba a lanzar un golpe pero alguien lo detuvo.

-será mejor que no lo hagas niño, no querrás meterte en problemas- dijo mi hermano.

-ah!! Me lastimas!!

-no me digas, gritas como niña, creo que te llamaré Mikaela- dije y se escucharon varias carcajadas en el camerino.

-ya suéltalo Emmet no vale la pena- dijo Jasper.

-ok- dijo y lo soltó y el Salió corriendo como gallina.

-no creas que no se vengara.. conozco a Mike- dijo.. ¿Nahuel?

-porque lo dices- dijo Jacob algo irritado.

-se las diferencias que tenemos Black, pero ya me cansé de seguir todo lo que me dice Mike, me he podido dar cuenta que él no tiene buenas intenciones.- dijo Nahuel sinceramente.

-ha!, bien, pero ten en cuenta de que no me interesa lo que hagas- dijo Jake.

-ni creas que tienes el camino fácil, ya me enteré que quieres conquistar a Reneesme- dijo esto y se fue.

-…maldita sabandija…- dijo Jacob enojado.

-calma Jake, estas a punto de presentarte en el escenario, no debes enojarte ni estresarte- a veces me pregunto cómo Jasper calma a la gente.

-me pregunto quién será el siguiente- preguntó Emmet.

-ni idea…

-Eddy!!!- no…. Esa voz no…

-hola Eddy, venía a desearte suerte- dijo con una terrible voz chillona.

-m gracias pero de ti no creo que la necesitará- dijo Emmet.

-disculpa no hablo contigo.

-disculpa Tanya pero no necesito de tu suerte- dije y me aleje de allí.

-jajaja nunca te la sacarás de encima- dijo Emmet siguiéndome.

-calla-mascullé

-ok, relájate, respira hondo y… jajajajajja tu cara me da risa

-ahora verás Emmet!!!.

Si no hubiera sido por Emmet juro que lo mato.

-chicos prepárense anunciaré al siguiente.-dijo nuestra profesora Angélica.

_Crucé mis dedos, espero que esto salga bien…_-pensé

* * *

Hola a todos!! De nuevo, jejeje espero no haberles molestado por mi grande demora, pero verán, sucedieron un millón de cosas: temblor en mi país (cosa que no es común) me resfrié horriblemente y la escuela…. O si son excusas pero son ciertas u.u lo siento. Bien quiero decirles que no será el final, la inspiración me atacó anoche e ideas nuevas surgieron de la nada asique la continuare con más capítulos, (Mitsuki espero complacerte XD) bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente episodio.

Bye!!

StephanieCullen116


	12. Problemas con Mike

**Problemas con Mike**

"**Maldito Cullen me las pagarás"**

**EPOV**

Luego del incidente que tuve con Emmet, todo estaba aparentemente "normal", no hubo rastro de Mike y su grupo o eso al menos creía.

-Al parecer Mikaela y su grupo de piojosos están calmados- comentó Emmet.

-eso es algo raro… no se descuiden ni un segundo- dijo Jasper.

**Mike POV**

Ese maldito de Cullen me las va a pagar por haberme humillado y creo tener el plan perfecto para vengarme, sólo necesitaré algo de ayuda.

-Tyler, llama a Nahuel y a Eric, tengo un plan- dije y al cabo de segundos ya estaban allí.

-y ahora ¿Qué es lo que planeas Mike?- preguntó Nahuel algo disgustado.

-quiero sacar a Cullen de la presentación- dije.

-pero… si son dos Cullen, ¿a quién te refieres?- preguntó Eric.

-eres idiota o te haces, Emmet ya salió al escenario, ósea que queda Edward, imbécil- que idiota.

-ah, lo siento.

-sabes Mike no me interesan tus planes, yo me largo- dijo Nahuel. Que traidor.

-Traidor, eso es lo que eres- dije.

-como quieras, pero quiero que sepas que me cansé de tus estupideces- y se fue.

-Idiota… seguiremos con o sin él, no me importa. Bien el plan es el siguiente Tyler distrae a la presentadora, sedúcela o lo que se te ocurra, Eric te daré el trabajo más fácil sabotea los papeles para dejar de último a Edward en la presentación y que nadie te vea, de ese modo nos dará tiempo de capturarlo- señalé- ¡ahora vayan!

Busqué a Tanya, ella era perfecta para distraer a ese Cullen.

-Tanya, hola- saludé.

-que quieres Newton, no sabes que estoy ocupada- dijo la muy tarada.

-no… bien tengo algo que proponerte.

-yo no tengo tiemp….

-¿no quieres llevar a Cullen a un armario?, sabes me enteré que él quiere conquistar a Isabella y yo concuerdo impedírselo y pensé en ti.

Perfecto, su rostro era de completa ira; plan A completado.

-por supuesto que te ayudare- tuve que cubrirme los oídos disimuladamente, gritó dos octavas más alta.

-bien, este es el plan…

**EPOV**

La presentadora nos dio media hora para descansar, ya que íbamos a mitad de la presentación.

-Eddy, mi amor- ¡maldita sea la hora que llega!

-que quieres Tanya- mascullé.

-oh, Eddy, ¿por qué tan enojado?- preguntó. ¡JA! Porque será…

Cálmate, se caballero- estoy… ansioso y algo estresado- dije.

-¿quieres que te de masajes relajantes?

-no gracias Tanya- mascullé. Esta mujer me saca de mis casillas.

Me volteé para alejarme de ella pero en ese instante sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y la oscuridad dio de lleno a mi alrededor, lo último que escuche…

-_lo siento Eddy, será por tu bien…._

Desperté en un lugar muy desconocido, más bien parecía el cuarto de utilería; estaba amarrado a una silla, con las manos y pies atadas.

-ya despertaste _Cullen_- masculló una voz que reconocí perfectamente… Mike

-¿Por qué haces esto?, suéltame- grité.

-no querido Edward, te quedaras aquí- dijo Tanya.

-¿también estas detrás de todo esto?

-Cállate Cullen, mira, mi plan es sacarte de la presentación, yo me ganaré el primer lugar y me quedaré con Isabella.

-oh, ¿enserio?, ¿tú y con quien más? Tu plan es patético Newton y sé lo inútil que eres, que las cosas no te saldrán bien y tu plancito fracasara, eres tan idiota.

-ya verás que no- y se fue.

-Edward, amor, deseas algo- dijo con tono demasiado meloso que da asco.

-mmm… sí- _se me ocurrió algo jejeje…_- me traes la mejor comida, tengo _hambre_- dije intentando seducirla, creo que funcionó.

-oh, enseguida, no demoro- salió.

Intenté sacar mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, y marqué la tecla de número rápido y lo puse en alta voz, se que Jasper, Emmet y Jacob me ayudarán a salir de esta.

-_Edward, ¿por qué me llamas al celular, sucedió algo no te veo?_- preguntó Jasper.

-tenías razón con mantener la guardia… Newton me tiene de rehén en el cuarto de utilería, estoy amarrado y necesito que me saquen de aquí, y Tanya es cómplice.

-_oh, amigo esto será la guerra, y tengo un plan, Emmet y Jacob ya fueron a buscarte, los veré en los estacionamientos jeje…_- oh… esa risa no me gusta cuando proviene de Jasper, algo malo está tramando pero mejor así, me ayudará a vengarme del imbécil.

Cerré el celular antes de que Tanya llegase; escuché un par de voces fuera y las reconocí eran mis amigos.

_-¿dónde está Edward Tanya?_- preguntó, no más bien exigió Emmet.

-_no lo sé, métanse en sus asuntos- chilló._

_-¿y por qué estas vestida de prostituta barata?_- preguntó Jacob riéndose.

-_no soy una prostituta barata, soy bonita y sexy, cosa que es muy distinto- ¿enserio?, creí que eras una zorra_-dije mentalmente.

Emmet y Jacob se rieron a carcajadas, yo también me les uní desde aquí adentro de donde estaba, esta mujer se cree la última coca cola del desierto, pues se equivoca.

-¡¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ AMIGOS!!!- grité a todo pulmón. Me imaginé la cara pálida de Tanya.

Emmet literalmente casi derrumba la puerta y Jacob me desató.

-¡no se saldrán con la suya!- chilló Tanya.

-oh eso lo veremos, yo personalmente me encargaré de eliminarte de la presentación, le diré al director sobre lo que hiciste- dije.

Emmet, Jacob y yo corrimos a los estacionamientos para encontrarnos con Jasper, él se encontraba al lado de mi volvo con una cara… que a cualquiera le da miedo.

-hey, Jazy cuál es el plan- dijo Emmet.

-el plan de Mike es sabotear la presentación de Edward ¿no?, pues démosle la cucharada de su propia medicina, y saben ¿cómo?, pues me enteré de que Mike no puede cantar sin la pista y que su papá le grabó en un estudio su voz y la mejoraron y que hoy en la presentación pondrá ese demo- sonrió.

-y ¿cómo procedemos?- preguntó Jacob, ahora más entusiasmado.

-pues te encargó a ti para que tomes ese demo y me lo traigas, traje mi laptop y haré una copia pero sin la pista y luego cambiaremos esos CD y cuando el canté, lo hará en vivo.

-excelente- dije.

Me quedé con Jasper en mi auto esperando a Emmet y a Jacob, luego de varios minutos ellos venían corriendo hacia nosotros y en sus rostros llevaban una sonrisa y eso me indicó que lo lograron, bien.

Me quedé asombrado por el trabajo de Jasper en la computadora, logró hacer una copia del CD pero solo con la canción de fondo, el cual utilizaríamos para vengarnos de Mike.

Ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para presentarnos, entramos de nuevo a los camerinos, ajusté mi ropa y fui junto con Jasper para hacer ahora los cambios de CD. Tal y como pensábamos Newton hizo de las suyas pero no le resultará como quería.

-bien, no me quiero perder esto- dije.

Mike salió al escenario con su cara de niñito arrogante y el muy imbécil le dio una rosa a MI Bella, oh pero no sabe lo que le espera. Su canción empezó y al cantar… fue… de risa, el hombre no sabía ni CANTAR.

Pude notar que todo el público disimulaba las carcajadas, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y yo no pudimos, nos reíamos hasta llorar, esto de verdad lo recordaré por siempre. Y el muy inútil no se daba cuenta de que cantaba peor que un gallo, bueno él solito quiere hacer el ridículo, dejémoslo en su burbujita.

-jajajajajajaja, ¿por qué no trajiste tu cámara Ed? Jajajajajaja- dijo Emmet aún riéndose.

-lo siento se me quedó, jajajaja.

Luego de la vergonzosa presentación de Newton salió del escenario como alma que lleva el diablo, al final creo que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, pobre hombre pero se lo merece.

El turno de Nahuel había llegado, Jacob se enojó mucho porque creía que el sería el primero. Aproveché ese momento para hablar seriamente con el Director.

**Reneesme POV**

Oh por Dios esa presentación era para quererse lazar de un edificio, mis oídos querían vomitar de verdad que sí, ese chico no tiene para nada talento, lo siento pero debo ser sincera.

-Bueno… am… el siguiente en presentarse en esta noche es…. ¡Nahuel!, démosle un aplauso por favor.

-Buenas noches a todos, esta canción que escribí es algo especial ojalá les guste.

**Nahuel**

Yo no sé como empezó

Solo sé que sucedió

Fue tal vez sin darme cuenta

No podía ver la luz

Hasta que cerré mis ojos

Y desperté pensando en ti

A veces me parece

Que es todo una locura

Como un sueño sin sentido

Y mientras estas lejos

Te espero siempre aquí

Que lo nuestro vuelva a ser

Porque pude comprender

Que eres el amor de mi vida

Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida

Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir

Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se

Que eres el amor de mi vida

Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida

Porque tengo una ilusión para compartir puedo decir

Lo que siento es de verdad, uh-uh-uh

Hoy veo el sol brillar

Y en mi mente tú recuerdo

Está creciendo cada día

Para que puedas volver

A encontrarte en mí camino

Y ser el centro de mi vida

Quizás si te propongo

La mágica aventura

De estar juntos para siempre

Que seas quien espera

En cada atardecer

Y una estrella descubrir

Y te pueda repetir.

Me quedé pasmada, durante toda la canción no dejaba de mirarme, la… canción era hermosa, pero ahora tengo un pequeño problema, estoy… confundida, Nahuel me agrada, pero Jacob… no lo sé…

-¿sucede algo?- mi prima siempre tan perceptiva.

-no… estoy confundida.

-¿por Jacob y Nahuel?- preguntó Alice.

-sí…

-solo sigue a tu corazón, mira el siguiente es Jacob- dijo Rosalie.

-gracias chicas.

Jacob salió al escenario, se veía deslumbrante y muy varonil, no hay ninguna palabra para describirlo.

-Esta canción… es para una persona especial, espero que te guste Nessie.

**Jacob**

Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
que pesan más los daños que los mismos años al final  
por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
junto a mi familia junto a mis amigos y mi voz  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Y es que vale más un año tardío que un siglo vació amor  
y es que vale mas tener bien llenito el corazón  
por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
ven amor…  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdí  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Y si yo pudiera detener el tiempo y volver a comenzar  
borraría todo lo que un día me hizo tanto pero tanto mal  
borraría el odio y también las penas y una a una las tristezas  
y dibujaría solo tu cariño en su lugar  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
ven amor…  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdí  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón…

Creo… ya saber la respuesta…

Me levanté de mi asiento y subí al escenario, me sorprendí de lo que hacía pero valía la pena, tomé a Jacob de la mano antes de que se fuera, él me miró sorprendido y a la vez curioso, pero no le dejé preguntarme porque lo besé, todo el público hizo silencio y luego de varios segundos aplaudieron y chiflaron, tenía miedo de que él no me correspondiera pero lo hizo, me tomó por la cintura y yo lo abracé.

-te amo Ness- dijo Jacob en mi oído.

-y yo a ti- le contesté.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó.

-estaría encantada de serlo.

Jacob sonrío ante tal respuesta y me guió hacia los camerinos.

_Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida…. Y sé que para mis amigas también lo es.. _

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Oh disculpen la demora, enserio se que me quieren matar pero estaba en exámenes bimestrales y como le comentaba a Grey pues mi inspiración estaba en rehabilitación ya que mi inteligencia tuvo que necesitar su ayuda para estudiar, pero ahora como estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas les prometo que les traeré mas episodios, espero que les haya gustado. Las canciones que coloqué fue **Eres el amor de mi vida de Reik (la que cantó Nahuel) y Nada Valgo sin Tu amor de Juanes (la que cantó Jacob).**

Nos leemos en otra

Bye

StephanieCullen116


	13. Desición Final

**Decisión Final**

"**¿A los cuatros?, ¡genial!"**

**EPOV**

Tuve una seria conversación con el director acerca de Tanya Denalí y él se encargará de hacerle juicio tanto a ella como a Mike y a sus cómplices.

Regresé al lugar de espera y noté como Jacob abrazaba a Reneesme- debió haberse presentado- pensé.

-tu turno Edward- dijo Emmet dándome ánimos.

-gracias hermano- dije.

La anfitriona de la presentación al momento de anunciar mi nombre por el micrófono ya no pude dar vuelta atrás, caminé con paso firme y decidido y salí al escenario, las luces golpearon mi rostro suavemente y pude observar todo el público a mi alrededor; mi mirada solo buscaba a una en especial, la que me cautivaba y moría por estrecharla en mis brazos para protegerla y la encontré, estaba sentada en la primera fila con sus amigas, se veía hermosa y radiante como siempre, mi mundo a mi alrededor dejó de existir no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos cafés que me vuelve loco de amor.

Tomé el micrófono y mi guitarra y le dediqué la melodía que compuse especialmente para ella.

**BPOV**

Dios, como puede existir un Ángel tan hermoso como era mi Edward, eso debería ser un pecado, y yo por ser tan afortunada por tenerle a mi lado, que hice yo para merecerlo, no estoy segura pero estaré eternamente agradecida a la vida y al destino por haberme proporcionado este regalo. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas no dejaban de mirarme su mirada era penetrante y llena de sentimientos hacia mí; Edward salió con una guitarra y tomó el micrófono y empezó una dulce melodía.

**Edward**

Para tu amor lo tengo todo

Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser

Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro

Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

Y tengo también

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin

Un corazón que late por vos

Para tu amor no hay despedidas

Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad

Y para tu amor que me ilumina

Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel

Y tengo también

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin

Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero

Tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento

Yo te quiero

Porque tu dolor es mi dolor

Y no hay dudas

Yo te quiero

Con el alma y con el corazón

Te venero

Hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor

Por existir

Para tu amor lo tengo todo

Lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también

Lo conseguiré

Para tu amor que es mi tesoro

Tengo mi vida entera a tus pies

Y tengo también

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin

Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero

Tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento

Yo te quiero

Porque tu dolor es mi dolor

Y no hay dudas

Yo te quiero

Con el alma y con el corazón

Te venero

Hoy y siempre, gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

Por existir

No me había dado cuenta de que lloraba, pero no era de tristeza era de felicidad, la canción que Edward me dedicó expresaba todo el amor que él sentía por mí, me sentía dichosa por saber que Edward me amaba solamente a mí; Edward bajó con paso lento pero con firmeza del escenario y sacó una hermosa rosa roja y le dio, lo tomé en mis manos y lo abracé.

-te amo Edward, nunca lo dudes, mi amor- le dije al oído.

-yo te amo más que a mi propia existencia, mi corazón está en tus manos, tu eres el dueño de mi vida, y solo tú eres la que me da motivos para despertar con una sonrisa y sentirme vigoroso y lleno de vida al sentir que tú estás a mi lado, y solo tu pero solo tu mueves mi mundo, mi cielo y mi universo, fuiste tú quien me sacó de esa oscuridad llena de estrellas tenues sin de vida, porque tú y solo tú llegaste a mi oscuridad como una estrella fugaz pero no para alejarse si no para quedarse para siempre, jamás dejare de amarte pase lo que pase- me dijo a través del micrófono, y en sus ojos transmitía todo el amor que sentía, no tenía palabras para nada….

-gracias Edward… yo… no tengo nada que decirte… yo…

-no hace falta que me digas nada, tus sonrisas y tus miradas llenas de amor hacia mi dicen todo lo que yo siempre espero escuchar de ti, te amo- y me besó lleno de ternura y después se fue al camerino.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, quería correr y gritar a todo pulmón al mundo de lo feliz y contenta de lo que me sentía ahora, yo jamás dudaría de mi Edward, jamás, pase lo que pase.

Al momento de sentarme Alice me abrazó y todas nos sentimos de dicha al saber que el amor de nuestras vidas estarían allí para apoyarnos en todo lo que necesitemos.

-Bella… creo que no te has percatado de tu rosa- dijo Alice.

-¿por qué, pasa algo malo?- pregunté.

Pero al momento de ver el objeto brillante en sus manos me paralicé, Edward había colocado un anillo de plata y decía Edward y Bella por siempre.

**EPOV**

Agradezco a mi madre Esme por haberme dado ese detalle para dárselo a Bella, mi querida madre me había detenido antes de entrar al escenario y me había dado la hermosa rosa con el anillo de plata enrollado en un listón rostro en el tallo de la rosa.

Las palabras que le dije a Bella en ese momento salieron de lo profundo de mi alma, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía en el alma.

-bien hecho, hermano- dijo Emmet felicitándome.

-gracias grandote- lo abracé dándole palmadas a su espalda.

-Todos los participantes acérquense por favor- dijo nuestra anfitriona junto con el director y algunos de nuestros profesores.

Me alegró mucho no ver merodeando por ahí a Mike, Tanya y a los demás piojosos, algo les debió haber pasado.

-Bien estas serán las últimas palabras del director- dijo nuestra anfitriona.

-Buenas noches queridos estudiantes de último año, he tenido la oportunidad una vez más de escuchar su maravilloso talento, y me enorgullece bastante saber que todos ustedes tendrán un buen futuro como artistas, ahora en este momento se elegirá por votación de los jurados quién se va con ellos a producir su nuevo sencillo, yo les doy mis más sinceras de las suertes, ojalá todos ganasen pero bueno sin más que decirles, que tengan suerte y den frutos para su futuro.

Las palabras de nuestro director Cheney nos dejaron muy contentos y animados que nunca, y sabíamos que muchos de nosotros lo extrañaríamos. Nuestra anfitriona nos dio la orden de salir todos al escenario para dar la decisión final por parte de los jurados presentes, les di una pequeña palmadita en sus hombros a mis amigos y ellos me sonrieron.

-Edward, no estés nervioso, pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre como los 4 mosqueteros- dijo Jasper tranquilizándome un poco, sonreí.

Una señora vestida muy formal de cabellos castaños se levantó con un micrófono, no debía tener más de 30 años.

-Buenas noches público presente, graduandos, y profesores, formo parte del comité de jurados, mis colegas y yo anunciaremos al ganador de la noche- tomó un papel de un sobre y lo abrió mientras subía al escenario.- Quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a nuestro ganador….

-pase lo que pase, amigos- dije.

-pase lo que pase Eddy- dijo Emmy.

-oh por favor me harán llorar- dijo bromeando Jasper.

- de verdad creía que eras fuerte- dijo Jacob.

-Y él ganador es…. De hecho son cuatro ganadores y son…

-¡¡YA DÍGALO!!- gritó el público.

-¡¡Lo siento, jeje me encanta el suspenso, bueno ahora si los ganadores son Edward y Emmet Cullen, Jasper Whintlock y Jacob Black, por favor pasen adelante y denle un fuerte aplauso por favor!!- dijo, los cuatro nos quedamos atónitos por semejante sorpresa, nunca nos imaginamos que los cuatro seríamos los ganadores, genial.

Los cuatro avanzamos hacia adelante mientras todos en el lugar nos aplaudían.

-Queremos recordarles los premios, ya que ahora serán cuatro ganadores, los líderes de las disqueras lo apoyaran en toda su carrera, de inicio a fin, también se ganarán un viaje al Caribe, en Crucero con cuatro acompañantes más por una semana, y un dinero en efectivo que será repartido entre los cuatro, ¡Felicidades Chicos Desde hoy empiezan su carrera como cantantes profesionales!

Sonreímos por nuestros premios, genial, una semana en el Caribe y con Bella, esto definitivamente serán las mejores vacaciones mejores de mi vida.

-¡y ahora con ustedes Las V. Girls!- anunció nuestra anfitriona.

**BPOV**

Estaba feliz por Edward y sus amigos, nunca me imaginé que ellos acabarían ganando dentro de la presentación.

Alice tomó de mi mano y literalmente me arrastró hacia los camerinos junto con Nessie y Rose- y ahora que mosca le picó- pensé.

-Bella, por tu rostro debo de suponer que no recuerdas que tenemos antes de cerrar la presentación de la graduación de los chicos o ¿sí?- ahora que lo decía Alice, se me había olvidado por completo todo lo que teníamos que hacer.

-oh Alice, se me olvidó…

-típico, no creí que Edward tuviera tanto efecto sobre ti- se rió- bien es hora de cambiarnos.

Nos cambiamos y maquillamos en tiempo record y salimos con nuestros respectivos instrumentos al escenario, todo el mundo gritó y se levantaron de sus asientos acercándose al escenario.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!- grité- ¿ESTÁN LISTO PARA ROCKEAR ESTA NOCHE?

-SÍIII- gritaron a coro.

-¡QUIERO OIRLOS!- repetí.

-¡SIIIIII!!

-A ROCKEAR

**Decode**

Al escuchar el principio de la canción todos empezaron a gritar frenéticos.

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight all the time

How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride, no not this time

Not this time…

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see

What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all

Well I will figure this one out on my own

I'm screaming I love you so

My thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here

when I used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

Do you see what we've done

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Do you see what we've done

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here

when I used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

There is something I see in you

It might kill me

I want it to be true

Todo el público gritó al escuchar nuestra reciente producción.

-OTRA, OTRA, OTRA- nos pedía el público, miré a Alice, a Rose y a Nessie, y en sus rostros tenían satisfacción y a la ves excitación por nuestro público, y Alice me asintió con su cabeza que complaciéramos con otra de nuestras canciones, esta vez le cedí el puesto a Rose; nuestra pequeña duendecillo quedó al mando de la batería, y yo de la guitarra.

-La siguiente canción se llama My Life Would Suck Whitout you! ¡DISFRUTEN!

**Rose**

Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back what you said before

Like how much you wanted anyone but me

Said you'd never come back but here you are again

Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly my life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too

Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly my life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go, oh, yeah

Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

my life would suck without you

Al finalizar la canción de Rose, Alice tomó el mando de el micrófono y Rosalie volvió a la batería, y en ese momento comenzamos una nueva canción.

-¡Gozaron, ante nuestra linda Baterista!- muchos gritaron sí, otros chiflaban y otros gritaban- ahora como siguiente canción, les cantaré ¡Como Odio Amarte!

**Alice**

Me tienes y te vas

Me haces esperar

No entregas nada a cambio

Me ruegas y mis pies

Descalzos... otra vez

Se quedan por tu encanto

Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar

yo corro y tropiezo

Con mi ingenuidad

Despierto perdida, enredada

En tu forma de involuclarme

Ay como odio amarte

Mas que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo

Pero hay algo entre los dos

Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón

Toma todo mas en serio o yo

a ti te digo adiós

Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio

Ay como odio, amarte (yeah yeah yeah)

Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio

Ay como odio amarte

Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad

A este amor viajero

Aunque parece ser que esta en tu realidad

Arrodillarte al miedo

Te entrego, te sigo, me elevo

Y al soñar, me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad

Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma

De involuclarme

Ay como odio amarte

Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo

Pero hay algo entre los dos

Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón

Toma todo mas en serio

O yo... a ti te digo adioos

Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio

ay como... odio amarte

Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio

ay como odio amarte

Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo

Pero hay algo entre los dos

Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón

Toma todo mas en serio

O yo... a ti te digo adioos

Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo

Pero hay algo entre los dos

Dejale sentir algo a tu corazon

Toma todo mas en serio

O yo... a ti te digo adioos

Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio

Ay como odio amarte...

Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio

Ay como odio amarte...

Nuestro público gozaba mucho por nuestras canciones, pero ya esta sería la última, Nessie nos cantara una de sus canciones.

-Gracias a todos por apoyarnos en nuestra carrera como banda, y ahora como última canción, les cantaré junto con mis mejores amigas… la siguiente canción…

**Nessie**

You make me breakfast in bed

When I'm mixed up in my head

You wake me with a kiss

I could get used to this

You think I look the best

When my hair is a mess

I can't believe you exist

I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true

I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write

You like the movies I like

There must be some kind of twist

But I could get used to this

You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed

It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it

Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed

When I'm mixed up in my head

You wake me with a kiss

And I could get used to this

Finalizamos nuestra presentación, el cual había salido excelente, una lluvia de serpentina y de globos calló por todo el estadio y el escenario mucha gente gritaba y aplaudía, hicimos una reverencia y nos despedimos.

-¡Recuerden siempre las V. Girls los quiere morder XD, buenas noches a todos!- dijimos todas al unísono.

Al salir del escenario me topé con unos brazos protectores el cual reconocí perfectamente.

-lo hiciste excelente Bella- me besó la frente.

-y tú estuviste fantástico.

-gracias amor, te quería decir que mis amigos y yo las invitamos a pasar esa semana en el Crucero, que les parece.

-gracias mi vida, la pasaremos muy bien- le dije pícaramente.

Todos esa noche nos fuimos a celebrar el triunfo de Edward, Emmet, Jasper y Jacob, sin duda este era una de las mejores noches de nuestras vidas, y dentro de unos días será también la mejor, Edward y yo en un Crucero…. Tengan cuidado jiji…

* * *

Aquí les traigo otro de mis capítulos de esta historia, me sorprendí, este capítulo es donde más cantan nuestros personajes, espero que les guste y quisiera que me ayudaran a llegar a los 30 o más reviews ya casi llegamos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, les mando un enorme saludo.

Bye

StephanieCullen116


End file.
